El secreto del viejo Pete
by KillaCAD
Summary: FINAL del universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta. Se acuerda de Helga, de su expresión desconcertada y de su cabello revuelto. Se acuerda de la promesa, del pórtico y del hombre de abrigo negro que la esperaba.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer. **Todo es propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Les dejo la cronología:

1. Dino Spumoni todavía canta.

2. De camino al Teatro Circular.

3. Una fiesta en el Chez Paris.

4. El Karaoke Klub abre a la medianoche.

Este two-shot vendría a ser el final de la serie. **Es ****absolutamente necesario**** que hayan leído todo. **Hay muchas referencias a eventos pasados y está escrito asumiendo que han leído entre líneas. Espero les guste.

**El secreto del viejo Pete**

_Es verdad. Siempre he amado el desierto. Puede uno sentarse sobre un médano de arena. No se ve nada. No se oye nada. Y sin embargo, algo resplandece en el silencio…_

—_Lo que embellece al desierto —dijo el principito— es que esconde un pozo en cualquier parte…_

**El principito. Antoine de Saint –Exupéry. **

Se acuerda de Helga, de su expresión desconcertada y de su cabello revuelto. Se acuerda de la promesa, del pórtico y del hombre de abrigo negro que la esperaba. Se acuerda de la conversación que no entendió y del momento del que no era parte. _Lo siento, Arnold_, le dijo Helga sin mirarlo y abriendo la puerta del viejo hogar Pataki con nerviosismo. No se fue de inmediato, esperó a que entraran y todavía un rato más mientras se prendían las luces y las sombras discutían silenciosamente.

_Estamos enamorados en el grado más alto de los amigos._

Helga enamorada, qué raro. Se lo había perdido, antes, cuando dijo que estaba enamorada de él. Se lo perdía, ahora, porque venían a buscarla y la escondían detrás de las cortinas. Había tantas cosas que no sabía. El libro, por ejemplo, lleno de historias con detalles en los que no se había fijado. Las visitas, también, esporádicas y breves. Ni una sola vez, _fueron tantas y tan pocas_, se habían buscado. Se encontraban de casualidad, sin chocarse y como si nunca hubiesen dejado de hablarse. Todavía no sabía el nombre del periódico en el que trabajaba. Hablaba en presente, _mi esposo_, se deshacía tan rápido de los compromisos.

_Ya no ves un anillo en mi dedo, ¿no?_

No, no lo había visto. No habían bailado una sola vez desde que se apareció en Hillwood, una tarde agitada. Le había gritado a un niño en el campo Gerald. Andaba descalza todo el tiempo, parecía tenerle alergia a los zapatos. Se había puesto un vestido lila en la boda de Phoebe y Gerald. Tenía el cabello largo y desordenado. Hablaba francés y le gustaba coquetear susurrando al oído. Alta, como siempre, usaba jeans deshilachados. Los sobrenombres, esos sí, se quedarían sin importar las temporadas.

_Vamos, te invitaré café._

No lo probó nunca, claro. Helga se fue, no sabía dónde, y no había regresado en dos años. Esa noche, mientras manejaba, estaba pensando en todo. En Helga, por supuesto, en si sería feliz y lo poco que él podía hacer al respecto. Luego se distrajo con el ruido. _¿Todo bien?, _le preguntó Lucy cuando la recogió, esa misma noche, de la casa de su hermana. Estaba bien, claro, un poco inquieto y nada más. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, una semana se convertía en un mes, un mes en un año, luego perdía la cuenta y _vaya_ ya no se acordaba de su voz.

Phoebe la buscaba, la llamaba, le escribía y le recordaba sus promesas. Gerald le contó, una semana antes de la fiesta, que habían hablado mucho rato. _Dos horas, viejo, Phoebe casi me mata cuando se me cayó la sartén. _Gerald estaba enfadado con Helga, pero no le contaba por qué. _Todo para que le diga que estaba viviendo de nuevo en Paris_. De Nueva York a Paris y no le contaba a nadie. Arnold sabía que era por Alan. Quizá, al final, sí se querían distinto de los amigos. _No va a venir, ¿puedes creerlo?, dice que es imposible_. Dejó que Gerald refunfuñara todo lo que quiso, sin interrumpirlo. Era inútil defender lo indefendible. Si Helga decía _imposible_ para excusarse era que no quería ver a nadie. ¿Imposible?, sí claro, a ver si lograba engañar a alguien.

Se enojaba Phoebe, se enojaba Gerald y, lo notaba en el recuerdo, se enojaba también él.

* * *

Era tan fácil olvidarse de Hillwood. Sólo tenía que llegar al aeropuerto y ya había abandonado la ciudad. Se perdía en el futuro, en el viaje incómodo y en lo mucho que le gustaba escribir. No tenía que insistir en los recuerdos, se transformaban ellos solos hasta volverse agradables. Le quedaba la sensación de la risa, distinta de las imágenes, y entonces el pasado se podía inventar. Se volvía inofensivo, era más fácil quebrarlo. Los años de primaria, sus compañeros (algunos menos ridículos que otros) y la familia a la que no veía nunca.

Al final no llegó a visitar a Curly. Se le pasó el vuelo, los días, el año y las vacaciones. Paris la recibió bien, como siempre, en un departamento pequeño frente a un gran parque. Concluyó con el taller de creación poética que siempre se había negado a llevar. Visitó muchas calles que había ido olvidando y se quedó mucho rato muriéndose de frío mientras escogía libros al lado del Sena. No se acordó de pensar en los amigos que había dejado hasta que, un día, Phoebe logró dar con su número. Le dejó varios mensajes en la contestadora y sólo cuando llegó al cuarto se atrevió a devolverle la llamada, inmersa en remordimientos. _Tendrías que haber estado aquí_. Hablaron mucho y le recordó la noche en el Chez Paris. _Lo prometiste, Helga_. Sí, seguro. Se había olvidado de la fecha, la verdad. Había querido olvidarse de la fecha. _¿Cuándo volverás?_

Es que no quería volver, todavía. Le gustaba estar donde no estaba nadie, le gustaba saber dónde quedaban las cosas y que nadie la invitara a tomar café para terminar hablando de toda una vida. Le gustaba la facilidad del invierno, la reinvención del verano, los abrigos de otoño y la primavera que no le exigía ponerse vestido. Le gustaba la comodidad y la rutina que no se encontraba con el pasado a cada rato. Le gustaba Alan, también, aunque era evidente que se besaban sólo en las mañanas y las noches. Dos años duraban tan poco y se suponía que ya no era una cobarde. Al final, qué terrible final, siempre estaba escapando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Han sido dos años, Alan.

—Dos años en los que no has hablado con nadie. —Se acerca y le deja una taza de café sobre la mesita de la sala—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Phoebe?

—Tiene una fiesta, ya sabes —se acomoda un mechón largo detrás de la oreja—, dice que me espera.

—Siempre te están esperando. —Sonríe él, tan digno, delante de ella. Es tan guapo y tan elegante, silencioso como siempre y no es justo que sus ojos la miren con tristeza resignada—. Me preguntaba cuándo te decidirías a hablar con tus amigos, no imaginaba que sería en un día tan inoportuno.

—¿Perdón?

—Te quería invitar a bailar. —Dijo con simpleza, pero Helga sabía que mentía—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no bailas?

—¿Hace cuánto? —Parpadeó un par de veces—. No mucho, la última vez bailé contigo.

—Conmigo, cierto. ¿Bailarás conmigo siempre, Helga?

—Esta noche.

—Esta noche vas a alistar tus maletas, comprarás el pasaje de inmediato y entonces te irás de nuevo. —Se sentó el sillón más largo, el que tenía una manta roja en el respaldar—. Me dejarás, claro, porque avisarme sería muy cruel.

—¿Por qué? —Se le atoró el corazón en la garganta. Le molestaba la sonrisa, los ojos tristes y la voz ronca y calmada. No hablaron nunca de la separación y hasta ahora se le ocurría que era buena idea. Quizá, Alan también había cambiado—. Regresé por ti.

—¿De verdad crees que no sabía dónde estabas? —se estira, cambia de posición, se afloja el cuello de la camisa—, viniste porque yo te fui a buscar. Sí, viniste por mí y te quedas por mí. Si me acerco, ¿me dejarías besarte?

—Sí. —No está mintiendo. Le gustan los besos de Alan, son largos y suaves, le acarician los labios y le calientan las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Es el primer reclamo que le escucha. Ni siquiera esa noche, cuando se le veía cansado y miserable, cuando le dijo que tenía boletos a Paris y que había comprado un departamento frente a un parque—. ¿Te quieres ir?

—Me quiero ir contigo.

Es una mentira, claro. No se quiere ir con él, no se quiere ir sola. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho desde la boda de Phoebe y Gerald. Al principio sintió que no le importaba, que estaba bien y que era ridículo seguir colgada del mismo tema. En Nueva York, incluso, estaba ocupada con el trabajo, con la ciudad y con un colega que no se intimidaba con su mal humor.

Estaba tan bien con su rutina, tan bien sin el anillo, sin Hillwood y con ella misma. Hasta se había olvidado la invitación y la promesa. La llamó en la tarde de un día libre. Se iba a quedar una semana, quería pasear por ahí y que si ella estaba muy ocupada. Fue inofensivo y no tanto cuando llamó a su jefe para pedirle un adelanto de su semana de vacaciones. Arnold la esperó dos horas en el aeropuerto a pesar de que le había dicho que no estaba segura de si iba a (poder) ir a recogerlo.

Lo habían invitado a dar una conferencia sobre su experiencia con la tribu de los Ojos Verdes. Gran coloquio nacional que sería compartido, luego, virtualmente. A él sólo le tocaba dar lecturas el martes y el jueves, pero terminaron yendo toda la semana. Se quedó cerca de donde vivía, en un hotel que la universidad ya había pagado. La iba a buscar temprano, sin desayunar y terminaban haciéndose tarde para las charlas de las nueve. No entendía demasiado cuando eran cuestionamientos teóricos, pero evitaba bostezar por respeto a los otros. Lo miraba de reojo, se reía de su entusiasmo y de las notas apresuradas que llenaban de tinta azul las hojas sueltas que acomodaba de cualquier manera. Él preguntaba mucho y siempre almorzaban con un profesor distinto que se entusiasmaba cuando se enteraba que era periodista.

Las noches se alargaban cuando bordeaban el parque que estaba una cuadra antes de llegar a la calle donde vivían. Se demoraba él, contándole de sus proyectos para los años siguientes. Sueños, muy típico en Arnold, que no pisaban el suelo. Se elevaban altísimos, junto con su sonrisa confiada, como si fuesen cosa de todos los días. Eran demasiados para un solo hombre, se acumulaban y no esperaban su turno, salían disparados y la hacían sentir abrumada. _¿Te alcanzará esta vida, Arnoldo?_ Y luego hacía eso, tan raro y divertido, alzaba la ceja y su expresión era de pura incredulidad. _Es un plan de cinco años, Helga._ Entonces tenía que reírse, de él y con él, sin creerle nada y siempre asombrándose de que fuera Arnold quien estaba caminando a su lado. _¿Cinco años luz, tal vez? Vamos, cabeza de balón, ya es tarde. _Le reprochaba la falta de confianza, protestaba indignado y se enojaba, todavía más, cuando las risas se volvían histéricas y se le escapaban sin que las pudiese controlar. _Te haré la entrevista, Arnoldo, lo prometo. Te haré la entrevista cuando hayas terminado con todo. _

Le dio un no-sé-qué eléctrico el viernes en la noche, él último día que se quedaba. Se estaban despidiendo en la entrada de su edificio, ambos bastante cansados, cuando Arnold se inclinó a quitarle un hilo que se le había prendido en el hombro del saco. Retrocedió de inmediato, asustada, y le dio un manotazo que invirtió más fuerza de la que había previsto. _Auch_. No se disculpó claro, porque todavía estaba pensando en su reacción innecesaria. Arnold se dio cuenta, le lanzó una mirada extraña y le sonrió de medio lado. _Lo siento_. Eso le dijo el muy zopenco, _lo siento_ y se encogió de hombros. _Oh, cierto, casi lo olvido. _Rebuscó en los bolsillos altos de su abrigo. _Creo que los querías, ¿no? _Era una caja mugrosa de chocolates deliciosos que había querido por un segundo mientras se paseaban, buscando un sitio para comer. Se dio cuenta de inmediato. Arnold no era un zopenco, era retrasado sin remedio. Eran reglas básicas, las aprendía todo el mundo, uno no regala chocolates así nada más. Chocolate. Más retrasada fue ella, por aceptarlos. _Gracias. _No le alcanzó el valor para despedirlo, no le alcanzó el valor para comerse los chocolates, los terminó repartiendo en el trabajo y no probó ninguno. _Denso como un ladrillo, cabeza de balón_.

—¿Estás segura? —Alan le está sonriendo, petulante. Se ha quedado quita mucho rato y tiene esa mala costumbre de fantasear en los peores momentos. Es muy raro que no se dé cuenta. Es muy típico que finja que no pasa nada.

—Sí, acompáñame. —Insiste.

* * *

Lila tiene encanto, a nadie le sorprende. Por eso, cuando llega tarde y con una gran cesta llena de flores, todos se hacen de la vista gorda y le halagan el detalle. Se disculpa, varias veces, con una sonrisa discreta y los ojos más bonitos del mundo. Le dicen que no importa y, como tiene tacto, ella sabe cuando dejar el tema antes de que comience a ser aburrido. Es Phoebe la más entusiasta de todos, pone la canasta en el centro de una mesa larguísima y retira muchos platos de comida para que se aprecien los colores y las formas. La admiración no es solemne. Es apenas un vistazo y la conversación cómoda que fluye en medio del olor agradable de las plantas. Están todos en el jardín, con el sol acariciándoles la piel y refrescándose en el jugo de naranja (algunos con vodka) que han sido repartidos apenas han llegado. Es un gran día para un cumpleaños y todos están esperando que Gerald terminé de preparar la parrilla para poder empezar a comer.

—Phoebe, perdóname. —La llama Lila con la voz cantarina y se aleja un poco del grupo que escucha a Rhonda con mucha atención. Acababa de llegar de China—. Eh, ¿podrías decirme dónde está el cuarto de baño?

—Sí, claro. —Le sonríe distraída y la lleva hasta la salita—. Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Phoebe se fija en el reloj de la sala. Son las dos. Suspira resignada y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, alegrándose de que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Se queda un rato más, mirando los muebles y asegurándose de que nada esté desordenado. Avanza por instinto hasta la puerta principal y acomoda un saco mal puesto en el colgador que está atiborrado de ropa. Vuelve a mirar el reloj y cuando se está dirigiendo al jardín, capta un par de sombrar por el rabillo del ojo y a través de los cristales del marco de la puerta. Se detiene, hay una emoción ligera que le agita los nervios y sabe que es pura esperanza. Se acomoda las gafas y gira la perilla antes de que las sombras se sigan acercando.

—Wah, vaya, ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

Son Harold y Patty, la miran sorprendidos y con sonrisas inciertas. El primero lleva una gran bolsa transparente que no sirve mucho para ocultar una gran caja envuelta en papel de colores. La segunda, en cambio, lleva una bandeja cubierta con una servilleta de tela. Ambos se ven felices y curiosos, todavía esperando que les conteste a pesar de que se ha hecho a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Adiviné. —Les responde con el tono menos decepcionado que encuentra—. Los vi a través de los vidrios.

—Oh, genial. —Harold mira el marco de la puerta con curiosidad y espera a que Patty entre primero. Es un tipo de cortesía que sólo tiene con ella—. Es una buena idea, quizá debería cambiar la puerta yo también. Si no es nadie que me guste, puedo fingir que no estoy.

—Sí, seguro. Para eso está la cámara del intercomunicador. —Patty rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió—. No pienso dejar que cambies nada en mi casa, Harold.

—¿Por qué no? —Suelta de inmediato, repentinamente entusiasmado con la posibilidad—. Es una idea genial.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? —Dijo Patty, ignorando a Harold y sacando a Phoebe de su repentino mutismo, mientras alzaba significativamente la bandeja.

—¡Ah sí!, perdona, estaba distraída. —Hizo el ademán de recibirla, pero Patty no le dejó—. Muchas gracias, estamos todos en el jardín. Síganme, por aquí por favor.

Avanzaron juntos, Harold todavía se quejaba y argumentaba a favor de una puerta con vidrios, Patty rodaba los ojos y Phoebe sonreía al escucharlos. En el jardín todos los recibieron con sonrisas y cejas alzadas cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban discutiendo. Phoebe les ofreció bebidas y se horrorizó cuando se enteró que Gerald había quemado las salchichas por ponerse a bromear con Sid y Stinky. Se fijó en un aparatito blanco muy curioso y útil que los papás de Gerald les habían regalado antes de ponerse _manos a la obra_ a dirigir la parrilla mientras Gerald iba por más comida.

* * *

La habían llamado del trabajo para darle una sarta de malas noticias. Ninguna irremediable, felizmente, pero le habían quitado un poco de sol a su fin de semana. Se estiró, todavía sentada en el sillón, y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada por el viaje, pero eras las primeras vacaciones que pasaba en Hillwood y no quería arruinarlo con pensamientos negativos. Decidió apagar el celular y luego de su momento de soledad, se levantó decidida a divertirse tanto o más que todos los que estaban paseándose por la recién estrenada casa de Phoebe y Gerald.

Se le ocurrió dar un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de regresar y le preocupó ver dos largas siluetas en la entrada. Miró hacia el jardín, indecisa, pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. _¿No serán ladrones?_ Se planteó ir por Phoebe o Gerald para abrir la puerta, pero le daba vergüenza seguir con una idea tan ridícula para una mujer de más de treinta años. No iba a abrir la puerta, tampoco, porque le quedaba la inquietud de los malhechores. Decidió, en cambio, rodear todos los muebles de la sala para evitar avanzar directamente por los vidrios. Iba a espiar detrás de las cortinas de la ventana y luego, ya, podría abrir la puerta. Todavía había muchos que no llegaban.

Se agachó ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza para no tener que correr demasiado la cortina. Se cubrió lo más que pudo y se preocupó de que el ángulo en el que pondría la mirada no fuese demasiado obvio. Si la descubrían, la situación iba a ser muy embarazosa.

Al principio no comprendió del todo. Se quedó en el intervalo irritante de la memoria. Como cuando uno está a punto de estornudar y los ruidos distraen el impulso y lo alargan. Jaló la cortina hacia un lado, olvidada de la timidez inicial que la había obligado a ocultarse y se quedó parada (cruzada de brazos) mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Demoró unos diez segundos, mientras la figura en la puerta se volteaba y la descubría y abría los ojos con sorpresa disimulada.

—¡Cielo santo! —Exclamó para sí misma cuando algo hizo _clic _en su cabeza. Casi se cae de espaldas, se llevó una mano a la boca y tuvo que abrir los ojos (más y más) cuando Helga G. Pataki le señaló la puerta y le sonrió con malicia. Casi ni se fijó en el hombre que la acompañaba.

Se movió rápido a abrir la puerta y el cambio la golpeó con fuerza. Todavía podía ver a la Helga de sus recuerdos, la de primaria, parada al lado de esa otra Helga con la que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar en las pocas visitas que hizo a Hillwood. Sólo aquella vez en la boda y desde lejos, Helga había alzado su copa para brindar y la mitad del salón se encontró haciendo eco y tomando hasta el fondo. Casi tres años y, nuevamente, había cambiado.

Alta como siempre, sin la uniceja que la caracterizó toda la primera y sin ningún vestido rosa. Tenía el cabello cortísimo en comparación con la última vez, más arriba de los hombros, con las puntas acariciándole la nuca y cubriéndole las mejillas. Rubia como toda la vida y con los ojos azules brillando divertidos. Traía una camiseta azul, quizá demasiado grande para su cuerpo, con una chaqueta negra encima. Sus pantalones estaban un poco más estrechos, rasgados por todas partes y bastante desaliñados. No traía zapatos y, cuando los buscó, los encontró colgando del índice de su mano izquierda. Le sonrió todo lo que pudo, genuinamente entusiasmada y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Es por el vuelo. Se me hinchan los pies. —Le dice a modo de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros y todavía sin pasar. Titubeó en su lugar y se volteó hacia su acompañante—. Lila, este es Alan, no sé si lo recuerdas.

No lo recuerda. No lo conoce, en realidad. Quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero Alan se adelanta y estira una mano de dedos largos y pálidos mientras saluda amablemente y con sinceridad. _Es un placer conocerte_. Es raro porque no suena ensayado y es casi como si fuese verdad. Decide dejarlo por la paz y lo saluda también ella. _El placer es mío_. El apretón es firme y breve, se sueltan muy rápido. Helga pone los ojos en blanco, avanza ahora sí cruzando el marco de la puerta y se echa en el sillón más largo. Parece satisfecha.

—¿Dónde está Phoebe? —Pregunta con los ojos cerrados, bien cómoda en su lugar.

—En el jardín, con el resto —Lila intuye, pero no contiene las ganas de preguntar— vamos todos y los saludas. Te han estado esperando.

—Mejor no, —Helga se ríe— llama a Phoebe, dile que hay una extraña buscándola y que se ha metido a su casa sin su consentimiento.

Alan sonríe divertido, mira a Helga y solo, en silencio, se divierte. Lila no entiende ese tipo de observación, ni el tipo de amistad que Phoebe y Helga han construido. Le gustaría entender, pero sabe que ese tipo de interacción no va con ella. Lo respeta, sí, porque es evidente que la amistad, en el paquete en que decida envolverse, sigue siendo amistad aunque el mundo se derrumbe. Eso que produce Helga en el ambiente, esa comodidad descortés que llena los vacíos, siempre lo ha admirado. Decide no decir nada, le señala a Alan que va a cumplir con lo que le han pedido (porque Helga sigue con los ojos cerrados) y se detiene en sus ojos castaños que brillan con un sentimiento que no sabe describir.

Ese hombre, el que ha acompañado a Helga, transmite una clase de amabilidad que sólo ha percibido en otra persona.

Es gracioso.

* * *

—Han sido dos años, Helga. —Le comenta como si nada. No la mira, su atención está fija en el camino que da al jardín y ella sabe que ha encontrado algo fascinante, que se muere por tomar la cámara y sacar fotos—. Y lo primero que se te ocurre es echarte en su sillón.

—Se me han ocurrido muchas cosas, Redmond.

—¿Ilegales? —Se burla—. Te recuerdo que somos invitados y que todos me culparán por asociación.

—Ah, pero, ¿tenías reputación?

—Tengo, recuérdalo rubia. —_Rubia_. Tiene que sentarse y mirarlo. Ha dicho _rubia_ y sólo una vez, cuando todavía se estaban conociendo, le dijo _rubia_ una vez y quedó bien claro que perdería los dientes y algo más que los dientes si le volvía a decir _rubia_, con el tonito condescendiente—. Me miras como si no me quisieras.

—Es que no te quiero. —Le sale rápido y venenoso. Se tiene que enderezar en su sitio—. Vamos, repítelo.

_Dilo, vamos, di rubia_.

—Te quiero.

Se le escapa la sangre, se desborda dolorosa y el pinchazo no es en el corazón, el dolor nace en el centro de sus palmas. Vuelve las manos en puños, aprieta los dedos y junta toda la voluntad que le queda para no apartar la mirada. _Te quiero_. Sí, le quiere responder. Es que sí, _te quiero Alan_. Era una mentira, era una broma, era porque _me has dicho rubia_. Sí, es verdad, _te quiero_. No le sale, se acuerda del último año de colegio, se acuerda que estuvo esperando, se acuerda que Hillwood dolía donde nunca había dolido antes. Se acuerda de la noche en la que se fue, de los amigos que dejó, de la madrugada en la que llegó a Paris. Se acuerda que se peleó con él, en inglés porque llevaba pocos días en la ciudad y todavía le costaba sacar el francés con naturalidad y qué más natural que pelearse con un larguirucho ridículo vestido completamente de negro. _Vaya, tú eres muy rubia_. Eso le dijo, con los papeles en el suelo y con la cámara a medio camino de su rostro. Casi lo mata, claro. Casi lo mata y pasó muchísimo tiempo antes de que le explicase que no se estaba burlando. _Es que estabas detrás del sol, la luz, las líneas y tu cabello. Me dieron ganas de fotografiarte. _Y tenía sentido, porque estudiaba fotografía y trabajaba como fotógrafo y tenía miles de cámaras pero no había sido capaz de inspirarse en los últimos seis meses. Por esa época en particular, cuando garabateaba y le ganaba la pena y el amor a la escritura, cuando no era capaz de volcarse en las hojas limpias de uno de los muchos cuadernos rosas, azules, blancos, podía entenderlo. Tan lejos, tan asfixiada en el recuerdo, tan lejos de él mientras se moría por regresar y confesarse. Se moría y cómo no había sido capaz de repetirlo. En esos tiempo, cuando todavía, _todavía_, estaba enamorada de Arnold.

Se escuchan pasos alborotados que se acercan y el momento, con el ruido, se vuelve incómodo. Helga no ha contestado, pero ya le ha dicho todo lo que necesita saber. Alan se resignó la primera vez que la invitó a salir. Se resignó cuando empezó a entender por qué escribía a escondidas y no dejaba que nadie leyera sus poemas. Se resignó cuando hablaban cada uno de su infancia y Helga recordaba, con demasiado cariño, escenas insignificantes de amabilidad que no detallaba demasiado. Se resignaba mucho con ella, mucho en el pasado, pero ya no, no tenía ganas de resignarse.

—¡Helga! —Chilla Phoebe cuando la ve y la sonrisa es enorme, llena de esa calidez amable que sólo ella sabe expresar—. Te has tardado una barbaridad.

Se abrazan y es bonito, es gracioso y romántico. Soñador, porque Helga siempre ha sido la más alta y Phoebe siempre será la más baja. Sonríen, cada una a su manera y tienen los ojos entrecerrados de tanta fuerza que le han puesto al agarre. Parece que se extrañan aunque se toquen y es irremediable que Alan alce la cámara (la que siempre le cuelga del cuello) para sacarles la fotografía que nunca alcanzará para contar la historia de la amistad.

—Lo siento, Phoebe. —Susurra Helga porque le gustaría poder decirlo más alto y sin el furor del encuentro, pero no le sale, se la come la timidez que no muchos conocen. Se aprovecha del abrazo, de la alegría.

Phoebe la perdona, qué cosas no le ha perdonado, la perdona y deja que conserve su fachada Pataki de independiente desconsideración. Deja que sea ella como cuando tenían nueve y ahora, tanto tiempo después, que tienen treinta. La deja y quizá no debería engreírla tanto si Helga se empeña en hacer lo que quiere sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Se sueltan, es Helga quien carraspea fingiendo incomodidad y Phoebe le sigue la corriente sin seguirle la corriente. Es que ya no tienen nueve.

—Espero que hayas traído regalos, Pataki.

_Pataki_. Phoebe nunca le dice Pataki. Phoebe nunca usa _Pataki _incluso si está molesta. _Pataki_, supone que se lo merece y lo deja pasar.

—Están en el auto de Alan.

_En el auto de Alan. _La sospecha crece y Phoebe intenta disimular, pero le gana el impulso y tiene que, _tiene que_, mirar la mano de Helga. La mira, de reojo, mientras se da la vuelta. Es un vistazo y es todo lo que necesita.

—Alan, perdón, no te he saludado. —Es ridículamente alto y Phoebe deja que se agache para darle un beso en la mejilla. La había recibido tan bien, esa mañana que llegó a visitar a Helga y se encontró con una boda—. Me alegro que hayas venido.

—Yo me alegro que volver a verte, Phoebe. Ya lo ha dicho Helga, hemos dejado los regalos en el auto.

_Hemos dejado los regalos en el auto._

—¡Sí, esos los puede sacar Alan! —Le lanza las llaves, Alan las salva por los pelos—. Ahora preséntamelo. Vamos, es hora de hacer realidad todas las pesadillas de Gerald.

Phoebe se ríe bajito, moviendo la cabeza, pero no le importa. Helga está trotando por su cuenta, revisando todos los caminos que encuentra y esperando a que la guíen. La más pequeña arrastra los pies, se demora a propósito y se rinde ante la insistencia impaciente. Le señala las escaleras, Helga sube como un bólido y se queda parada, muy quieta, frente a la puerta blanca que tiene dibujada un tren.

—Puedes pasar, seguramente ya está despertándose.

—Sí, seguro. —Duda un momento, toma aire, gira la perilla.

No lo dice. _¿Le gustaré?_, parada ahí en su pasillo, Phoebe siente que han retrocedido en el tiempo. Es la misma Helga que tiene miedo, que se obliga a avanzar y que en realidad está llena de incertidumbre. _¿Le gustaré?_, porque es una mujer ahora, llena de responsabilidades, sin espacio para la agresión y porque le importa. _¿Le gustaré, Phoebe?_, insistió por el teléfono. Era una mala señal, mala si lo repetía con tanta desazón. Pero Phoebe estaba segura que se gustarían, que congeniarían de inmediato aunque Gerald se muriera de indignación.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Una niña, pálida, pequeña, de cabellos lacios y negros. Muy parecida a Phoebe, _gracias al señor_. Los ojos, grandes y chocolates, eso sí, eran iguales a los de Gerald. Tenía puesto un pijama celeste con una mariposa morada en el centro de la camiseta. Estaba despeinada y parpadeaba, todavía con los rezagos del sueño, pero no parecía asustada en lo absoluto. Dejó el delfín de peluche que tenía abrazado, en el suelo y se acercó a Helga con pasos torpes.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Repitió con la voz aguda y demandante. Phoebe salió detrás de Helga y la niña sonrió, corrió hasta abrazarse a sus piernas.

—Quién es usted. —Corrigió Phoebe sonriéndole a Helga con una sonrisa de medio lado. La rubia alzó una ceja y carraspeó.

—Soy Helga, tu madrina. —Dijo en voz alta y autoritaria—. _¿Quién eres tú?_

La niña volteó, sin soltar los pantalones de lino de su madre, y le lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Danielle. Estás mintiendo, mi madrina es Lucy.

_Lucy, claro._

Phoebe quiso intervenir, pero Helga no la dejó.

—Es que yo soy tu madrina oficial. —Sonrió en una mueca torcida—. Por eso te he traído chocolates.

—No me gusta el chocolate.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué has dicho? —Se horrorizó Helga.

—Me salen manchas. —Explicó llanamente. Helga la miró y luego miró a Phoebe, exigiendo respuestas de inmediato. Una niña a la que no le gustaba el chocolate, qué barbaridad.

—Es alérgica. —Aclaró la morena.

_Oh._

—¿Y entonces qué te gusta? —Le preguntó irritada, no con la niña, sino con ella misma por estar tan atrás en una carrera en la que había comenzado con ventaja.

—Las fresas.

_Acabáramos._

* * *

Le había prometido a Gerald llegar temprano pero la vida y sus sorpresas no dejaban de atrasarle los planes. El único inquilino que se moría de frío en verano y al único al que se le averiaba la calefacción. Su padre trató de ayudar con lo que pudo, pero él también tenía planes (con su madre) para el fin de semana y al final le dejó todo el trabajo. Con las constantes visitas a San Lorenzo, las universidades no dejaban de pedirles artículos para las revistas de antropología. Le tocó a él, por estar de vacaciones, lidiar con las reparaciones. Felizmente el señor Hyunh se había ofrecido a ayudar.

Luego tuvo que ir a recoger a Lucy. Juste ese día, de entre todos los días, tuvo la mala suerte de no encontrarla lista. Su hermana, que estaba de relación en relación, la había visitado en la mañana para contarle que había terminado con su novio de turno. Ella le había intentado advertir, claro, pero por estar ocupado comprando repuestos no se había fijado en el celular. Tuvo que pasar un momento muy incómodo en medio de los llantos de su cuasi cuñada y los intentos inútiles de su prometida por calmarla.

Se detuvieron unas cuantas veces en el camino para ver qué regalo podrían llevar, pero cada vez que paraban se acordaban que alguien más del grupo ya se había comprometido a llevarlo. Pasaron por las flores, los dulces, los adornos, la carnicería y terminaron en la licorería. Supusieron que no había pierde y compraron varios vinos. Además, de eso se acordó Lucy, pasaron por la juguetería.

El cumpleaños de Danielle había sido el miércoles de esa semana, pero dada la complicación para conseguir que todas las agendas coincidieran, Gerald y Phoebe había decidido pasar la celebración para el sábado. A Danielle no le había molestado la idea de estar entre tantos adultos, siendo la primera _sobrina_ de la generación, había aprobado la entrega doble de regalos, pastel y mimos.

—Arnold, ¿sabes de quién es ese auto? —Lucy le señaló uno negro que estaba en la entrada que daba a la cochera. Era una camioneta muy grande y no recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos se la hubiese comprado.

—No, tal vez es de Lorenzo. —Contestó sin darle mucha importancia—. Al parecer tendremos que irnos al final de la calle.

Una vez estacionados, al lado de un jardín pequeño, y con un montón de bolsas en las manos se encaminaron en dirección a la nueva casa que Phoebe y Gerald habían comprado. Era color arena, dos pisos, con tejas rojas y dos grandes jardines. Cuando ya llegaban notaron que el auto negro de la entrada tenía la maletera abierta. Estaba un hombre inclinado, sacando grandes paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo. Se acercaron curiosos y esperaron, a unos pasos, a que el hombre terminara de descargar. Lucy fue la primera en animarse a hablar.

—Buenas tardes. —Muy diplomática ella y esbozando una sonrisa.

El hombre se endereza, mueve el rostro detrás de su carga y devuelve el saludo con amabilidad desarmante.

—Buenas tardes.

Lacónico, vestido de negro sin desentonar con el calor, una correa que sostiene una cámara alrededor de su cuello. Cabello castaño, alto, voz gruesa. Le falta el abrigo. Suenan campanas de alarma en su cabeza y es la primera vez en su vida que Arnold logra hacer una asociación con tanta rapidez. Debe ser porque no ha dejado de pensar en esa noche. Debe ser.

—Mi nombre es Lucy y este es Arnold, mi prometido. —Continúa—. Perdona, pero no te hemos visto antes.

—Oh sí, perdonen. —Lo ha mirado raro, como si lo estudiara, como si supiese algo que él no sabe. No le gusta, la sonrisa confiada (burlona) que le dirige antes de continuar—. Mi nombre es Alan, soy el esposo de Helga. Tú sí debes acordarte de mí, Arnold, ¿no es verdad?

_Alan_.

Por supuesto que se acuerda. No por esa noche, o mejor dicho, también por esa noche. Alan y él se conocen desde antes, desde la infancia, cuando su abuelo aprovechaba del carisma que le había regalado naturaleza y visitaba la mansión de los Redmond. Iba él, cómo no, para visitar a Alan y a su padre, Sammy. Conversaban mucho, de la fotografía, del béisbol, de los mapas que tenía colgados en su habitación. Muchas veces hablaron de viajes de aventuras, de todo lo que Alan podría fotografiar y de lo que Arnold buscaría, siempre expresado en eufemismos, apenas consiguiera el boleto de avión. Eran amigos, pero no compartían más tiempo que el de las visitas esporádicas y los encuentros casuales. Por eso, esa noche que Helga se lo presentó sin saber que se conocían, se sorprendió todo lo que no se había sorprendido en años. Alan había cambiado con el tiempo, era más difícil saber lo que pensaba y, encima de todo, se había casado con Helga. _Dónde, cómo, cuándo y por qué_, nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.

—Claro, cómo has estado. Lucy, Alan es un viejo amigo, vivía aquí también. No nos veíamos desde hace —_dos años_—, er, desde hace tiempo.

—Oh, ya veo. Gusto en conocerte, Alan. —Movió las bolsas en sus manos y le lanzó una mirada significativa—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos de una vez?

—Por supuesto. —Coincidió Alan de inmediato.

La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, pero Arnold insistió en abrirla con su cuerpo para dejar que Lucy avanzara con comodidad. La siguió Alan y Arnold no sabía por qué todavía tenía esa sensación de inquietud instalada en el pecho. Pasaron a la salita y se encontraron con un confundido Gerald que buscaba con la mirada perdida.

—Hey, cómo están. —Los saludó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero ninguno se lo tomó a pecho—. ¿Está Phoebe con ustedes?

—No, la puerta estaba abierta. —Respondió Arnold. Alan se adelantó y dejó sus paquetes sobre los sillones.

—Está con Helga, las vi subir. —Dijo con simpleza.

—Hey, gracias viejo. —Gerald le sonrió y avanzó tres pasos antes de detenerse abruptamente—. Espera… —se volteó— ¿Quién eres tú, de nuevo?

Alan iba a contestar, pero Gerald cayó en la realidad de su propia frase y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

—Espera, ¿has dicho Helga? —Balbuceó confundido—. Como en Helga G. Pataki, ¿esa Helga?

—De hecho, por cuestiones legales ahora es Helga Redmond, pero te matará si se lo dices. —Aseveró con la ceja alzaba, sarcástica.

—¿Tú eres Alan? —Lo señaló Gerald, haciendo memoria de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Phoebe—. No puede ser, ha regresado.

Arnold quiso intervenir. Algo en el comentario de Alan lo había fastidiado una barbaridad, así que se sentía con derecho a intervenir y cambiar el tema de conversación y _oh mierda_ recién se le ocurría pensar que si Alan Redmond estaba en esa casa era porque Helga G. Pataki también estaba allí. En esa casa. Después de dos años.

—He regresado, cabeza de cepillo. —Se rió Helga detrás de Gerald y casi logra que le de un infarto. El resto dio un respingo y la miró como si se hubiese bajado una celebridad a un pueblo recóndito.

Danielle se rió con Helga y Phoebe les lanzó una mirada de reproche mientras le daba palmaditas indulgentes a su esposo. Alan alzó una ceja en su dirección. Lucy sonrió de lado, recordando de pronto el carácter inusual de la rubia. Todo muy normal y alegre hasta que sucedió lo que tenía que suceder.

Se miraron.

Se suponía que era un vistazo panorámico _ay qué guapos todos_ acompañado de un saludo general _cómo andan_ para detectar si habían conocidos _estás más feo_ o desconocidos _pues mucho gusto_ entre los presentes. Era básico, eran cosas de adultos y con la libertad de los niños, porque era una casa familiar y estaban celebrando. A los adultos se les daba la licencia de la niñez cuando estaban reunidos para celebrar. _Hola, cómo estás, qué bueno verte_, a Helga no le importaba cumplir con las convenciones con tal de acabarlas de una vez y de mostrar que su carácter, con treinta y los que vinieran, seguiría siendo el mismo. _Aquí yo sigo siendo su tormento. _Seguramente estarían Alan, Lila y Gerald. No se esperaba a Alan, Lucy y Arnold.

Se miraron.

Eran dos años de suspenso y no, no eran dos años de suspenso. Eran casi veintisiete años de Arnold y Helga. Desde el preescolar, con el día lluvioso y los solitarios que son solitarios de maneras distintas. Ella, ese día importantísimo que no la acompañaron y terminó enamorándose de la amabilidad de un niño demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Él, ese día primigenio en el que tenía a sus abuelos y era genial, pero no tan genial como tener a sus padres y con esa niña de moño rosa que veía el barro en su ropa con tristeza. Cómo era posible que un vistazo _qué bueno que están todos_ se hubiese convertido tan pronto en una mirada _estás aquí_. Si se suponía que estaban mayores, si se suponía que les había pasado la experiencia por encima y el tiempo que no se habían visto. Era muy poco, después de esa tranquilidad que producen los recuerdos que se apagan, lo que compartían todas esas veces _de casualidad_ que se habían detenido a conversar. Muy poco, nimiedades, más silencios que conversaciones. Más confesiones sin sentido, lejanas, se perdían ellas también en las decisiones apresuradas. Dos años y _todavía me debe un café_ eso, eso tan difícil de explicar no se había movido _todavía le debo un café. _

Se miraron.

Treinta años para madurar, para aprender a comportarse en público, para controlar el carácter y dar firmeza a las decisiones. Ya no iban a bailar, abusiva, víctima, amigos que se miran como enemigos y enemigos que se besan como amantes. Las confesiones, la confesión y esa tristeza melancólica que los rodea, juntos, cuando doblan las esquinas y se chocan en medio de Hillwood. Pasean al lado del Chez Paris, paseaban y entran y rompen las reglas para escuchar a Dino Spumoni, no bailan nunca pero están juntos en las boda, bromean sin hacerse daño y quizá pinchándose donde duele lo suficiente para sentirse como antes. La noche, está la noche, después de la conversación extraña y después de Helga discutiendo con Arnold por algún francés que no viene al cuento. _Nos queremos en el grado más alto de los amigos_. Entonces qué eran ellos, ¿no se querían?, eran enemigos después de todo. ¿Enemigos que se buscaban y conversaban y se contaban cosas con tanta facilidad y debajo de un árbol? Es que en la copa van los enamorados. Ellos no se querían claro, si se hubiesen querido _en el grado más alto_ serían ellos los casados.

Finalmente, se miraron.

Sin avisar, se fue dos años sin avisar y olvidándose de la promesa. _Estaremos ahí, Arnold. _Los dos, porque ella era la madrina, pero moralmente Arnold siempre sería el padrino. Le debía la taza de café, también. Se suponía que estarían cerca, que viajarían eventualmente, que verían a Danielle y sería cómodo y divertido y especial en la manera especial en la que era entre ambos. No, no eran canciones, ni sonetos, ni confesiones, ni celos ni nada. Eran ellos dos como toda la vida, con las bromas pesadas, los sobrenombres, la gorra y el lazo y los días de verano en los que jugaban en el campo Gerald. El mal humor de Helga y la paciencia de Arnold. Estaba esa noche que lo cambió todo.

—Te has cortado el cabello, Helga. —Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Sí, ya me había tardado en confirmarles que llegaría el final de la serie. Pero aquí está y espero que haya estado bien. Ahora, no les pienso explicar nada porque lo arruinaría ;), pero supongo que si se ponen a adivinar, sí, está así al propósito para que no sepan si será un final abierto o cerrado. Lo divertido es ir descubriendo de a pocos. Lo que sí, he dado vueltas sobre la relación de Alan y Helga (más que la de Lucy y Arnold) porque se han casado y Helga será bipolar, pero creo que debe haber una razón. No he puesto ningún flash back porque no es necesario, con lo que he relatado me parece que se pueden dar una idea.

Por ahora me voy a concentrar en acabar con la segunda parte, para no dejarlos esperando tanto. Luego actualizaré _Entre Luces _y_ Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia_. Pero no se preocupen, los estoy avanzando. Los títulos de los siguientes capítulos son _La felicidad en el bolsillo _y _Romántico como un globo rojo, _respectivamente.

Muchas gracias por todos los review que han dejado en las distintas partes del universo _Dino_ :D Por orden de envío:

El Karaoke Klub abre a la medianoche:

**Polly, Ale, diana carolina, karoku01, letifiesta, Vampisandi, Mitsuki-Akari, Itzia-Hime, Nuleu Strack, loredanna y Rolling Girl.**

Una fiesta en el Chez Paris:

**Blue-Azul-Acero, Ariel, Helgalover, Fernanda A, GeraldAUT, RobertoAFR, Ariel me trajo, Beatlesfan, Mujerdeband, Aretoh, Myriamj, Nuleu Strack, letifiesta, Vampisandi, karoru01, Xalea, Ruby P. Black, Sweeter Membrane y Rolling Girl.**

De camino al Teatro Circular:

**Ale, Polly, Nuleu Strack, karoru01, letifiesta, Vampisandi, Yukinita, Mcpdn, Michelle weasley fenton, , Xalea, Ruby P. Black, isabel20, okarina, Myriamj y Rolling Girl.**

Dino Spumoni todavía canta:

**isabel20, ocelote9 y Rolling Girl. (actualizando la lista, que han llegado después de mi agradecimiento en el _Teatro Cicrcular)._**

**__**Me alegra saber que la historia haya servido para crear tantas otras y que los tenga interesados. Tengo algunos proyectos inspirados en esta, pero prefiero contarles todo cuando lo termine. Ya saben que me encanta repetirme, pero de verdad que les agradezco mucho los review. Son tan bonitos todos. Qué bueno que haya podido transmitirles la nostalgia que yo sentí mientras escribía :) ¡Nos vemos pronto, retoños!

**Antes de terminar les dejo algunas recomendaciones.**

En español:** Lo que pasó después de la fiesta de Rhonda **de** DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds **y** Dulces Sueños **de** Myriamj.**

En inglés:** Prove It! **de** OliviaAR99**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	2. Dos

**Nota. **¡Se acabó!, le dedico el final a **vampisandi** (sin ella este universo no existiría). Aprovecho también para hacerla responsable del mismo (;P), ella me dio las pautas de cómo quería que terminara y a mí me pareció que quedaba bien. Las críticas eso sí, van todas para mi.

Estoy muy emocionada porque siento que estoy terminando un fanfic largo, espero de todo corazón que les guste. Ya les comentaré el final más abajo, así que si deciden leer mis notas de autora me harían muy feliz. Por cierto, he escrito de acuerdo al humor que me producía el soundtrack random de la PC de mi hermano, si notan cosas raras háganmelas saber (:'D).

**Algunas frases en cursiva hacen referencia directa a los fanfics anteriores. Lo repito, es absolutamente necesario que los hayan leído todos.**

**Traído a ustedes con el auspicio del Killafest 2012 :3 (lo sé, soy cutre hasta el hartazgo).**

En el desierto, a oscuras,  
temerosa del amor  
la ostra llora a solas.  
Caen las lívidas hojas de tu frente,  
Te alejas, negra burbuja sin destino.

**Destiempo. Blanca Varela.**

El jardín es grande, recién lo notan. Era grande cuando todavía no se animaban a comprarlo y era todavía más, ahora que todos (o casi todos) sus amigos se paseaban sin zapatos en el césped y reían, conversaban y comían en medio de las anécdotas. La casa, qué cliché, ya era un hogar.

Hay un árbol, de tallo liso y verde que crece en una esquina. Es un almendro sinuoso con ramas delgadas y fuertes. Es un invitado complicado, sentado en su propio suelo, los que lo conocen se preguntan si resistirá el invierno. Helga sobretodo, que ha visto muchos parecidos cuando visitó España, se pregunta si la nieve no terminará por minar su coraje. Phoebe le ha dicho que ha venido con la casa, que la madre de la antigua dueña estaba empeñada en plantarlo y que luego no han tenido corazón para sacarlo. Nadie se fija mucho en el almendro y decide, molesta, fijarse ella.

El árbol no tiene la culpa de nada, por supuesto. Es una excusa para estar sola en medio de la gente. Es una excusa para evitar (¡para alargar!) el encuentro con lo ineludible. No pasa nada, pero como siempre, pasa mucho. Se ha detenido una eternidad, que se sintió como un segundo, en mirar a quien no debía mirar. Esas barbaridades que le hacía el cerebro en los momentos más inoportunos. Esos disparates que comenzaban con una mirada y terminaban con el corazón rugiendo en las venas. _Te has cortado el cabello, Helga_. No se le ocurrió mejor cosa que llevarse una mano a la nuca. La miraron todos, con sospecha, intrigados por su falta de respuesta y la sorpresa manifiesta en los rasgos de su rostro. _Siempre diciendo obviedades, cabeza de balón_. Alcanzó a contestar en medio del bochorno, consciente de la presencia de Lucy y de la de Alan, sobretodo.

—Hey.

Se volteó, no vio a nadie.

—¡Hey!

Le agarraron el pantalón y bajó la mirada.

—Hey Danielle. —Sonrió en una mueca—. ¿Ya abriste tus regalos?

—No, no me dejan hasta la noche. —Rodó los ojos—. Ese es mi árbol.

—¿Le has puesto nombre?

—Sí, es árbol.

_Genial._

—Ya, —se cubrió la mano con la boca—, ¿y si le ponemos otro nombre?

—¡No! —Se irritó y la voz alcanzó niveles de agudeza espeluznantes. Helga decidió dejarlo por la paz, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, árbol está bien.

Danielle no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla. No la miraba claro, pero no se había marchado y Helga tuvo que admitir que era pésima para interactuar con los infantes. No les tenía paciencia y, ahora mismo, se sentía torpe. La idea no era hacer rabiar a su ahijada, a pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta de lo consentida que era.

—¿Eres Helga? —Escuchó que la llamó.

—Sí. —Asintió levemente.

—Me canso.

_Bueno_, pensó, _en eso sí la puedo ayudar_. Adivinó que por cansarse se refería a aburrirse. No la culpaba, en esa fiesta no había niños. Un montón de juguetes y adultos que le acariciaban la cabeza y le decían lo bonita que estaba, pero nada más. Incluso Helga, una adulta como el resto, se había cansado de la cháchara interminable.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al caballito?

Danielle alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus grandes y curiosos ojos chocolates. Ya no parecía irritada y hasta se había olvidado de la defensa del nombre de su árbol. Le dijo que _no _simplemente y cuando Helga empezó a caminar hacia la sala de la casa, la siguió dando pequeños trotes.

* * *

Así que la cosa iba más o menos bien, pero terriblemente mal. Bien, claro, bien. Todos reunidos, felices y contentos. La música sonaba suave y lenta, la comida no dejaba de prepararse y las bebidas se enfriaban en el hielo. Se suponía que el ambiente estaba listo para que cualquiera se divirtiese y se llevara un recuerdo bonito de un día inusual. Un recuerdo bonito, eso. Pero no, no, lo interesante era quedarse en lo último, en lo que estaban comentando todos. _Inusual._

—Entonces, ¿han estado viviendo en Paris? —Rhonda había perfeccionado el arte de la manipulación con los años. Mantenía un cierto grado de franqueza que impedía que el tono de sus preguntas fuese insidioso sin dejar de ser altanero. La gente no sabía cómo molestarse, le sonreían por educación y con la promesa _me las pagarás_ (que por cierto nunca podían cumplir) mientras se resignaban a contestar la pregunta lo mejor que podían.

Alan era distinto. Sonreía de vuelta, como todos, pero su sonrisa no era forzada. Se quedaba un rato en silencio, evaluando el interés general y decidiendo lo que debía decir. Sus respuestas no eras vagas, de hecho, eran bastante completas y directas. Su tono, sí, se volvía serio y advertía que no admitía más preguntas sobre un tema que consideraba zanjado.

Rhonda todavía no terminaba de entenderlo.

—Sí, pero creo que Helga extrañaba Hillwood, aunque no creo que lo admita si se lo preguntas. —Le da un sorbo a su bebida—. Nos encontramos con Curly antes de venir. Nos contó que estuviste con él en China.

_Ajá._

—Sí, verás, estábamos cerrando unos negocios. Su compañía es uno de los auspiciadores de mi desfile de moda. Hablamos incluso de traer a Helga, me dijo que era periodista en Nueva York, ¿han estado ahí también?

_Ajá._

—No, sólo Helga. Yo tenía que quedarme en Paris. —Los espectadores, en este caso Phoebe, Gerald, Harold y Patty, lo miran con pena. Rhonda siente la repentina simpatía y se pone tensa en su lugar.

—Debe haber sido duro, ¿han estado mucho tiempo separados? —Es perfecto porque el tono no le sale condescendiente, ni lastimoso, ni patético. Es curioso, quizá, pero la curiosidad que se equivoca la admiten todos. Es que no ha sido de mala intención.

—Muchísimo. —Admite con desarmante honestidad—. Estar lejos de Helga ha sido insoportable.

_Ag, qué cursi, ag._ Rhonda quiere hacer un gesto, mover la ceja, alzar la barbilla, sacudirse las últimas palabras del cuerpo. No puede. Es que no es un truco, no se está deslizando en la incertidumbre porque quiere, es la respuesta que admite lo que a todo el mundo le cuesta admitir en voz alta. Es que Alan quiere a Helga y se nota y, ay Dios, quién le mandaba a preguntar. Sonríe a pesar de sí misma, con pena y quizá algo parecido a la envidia, sonríe y hace eco de las sonrisas a su alrededor, ellas también vencidas por una declaración de tonos graves.

* * *

Lucy le pone una mano en brazo, el momento es breve y el apretón firme, sin dejar de mirar a su derecha. Se han sentado en círculos y están Sid, Stinky, Nadine y Lila turnándose para contar anécdotas divertidas. Es el turno de Sid que confirma, en medio de las risas, que no ha dejado de ser un paranoico. Más aún ahora que tiene el Bigal y hay clientes extraños de medianoche que podrían ser todo menos completamente humanos. Nadine pone los ojos en blanco cada vez que hace aspavientos para demostrar su punto y los gestos de la rubia son tanto mejor que la historia. Stinky tiene una mano cubriéndole la boca mientras se ríe. Lila intenta no hacer ruido, aguantando las risas para el final. Es una experiencia interesante, un hombre de abrigo rojo que lleva una espada como la de los samurái, que pide café y se marcha dejando un montón de propina. Arnold estaría interesado si de hecho, _de hecho_, estuviese prestando atención.

Es que no puede.

_Te has cortado el cabello, Helga. _

Se escuchó cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Era una extraña frase de bienvenida para una amiga lejana que no veía hacía dos años, casi tres. Lo notaron todos, pero no le importó. No le importó cuando Gerald alzó una ceja y Lucy ladeó la cabeza. Le importó todavía menos cuando Helga, después de un largo silencio y con la mirada sorprendida, le contestó en un titubeo emocionado.

_Siempre diciendo obviedades, cabeza de balón._

Era una mejor frase de bienvenida que la suya, lo admitía. Estaba bien y todavía no entendía por qué se le había ocurrido decir eso en vez de, por ejemplo, _buenas tardes_. Es que era Helga. Era otra Helga que no reconocía. Se había cortado el cabello, el cabello larguísimo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, y ahora le acariciaba la nuca. Se le desordenaban las puntas y ya no había ondas suaves que suavizaran sus rasgos. Ya no había cascadas rubias que le enmarcaran el rostro y que estuvieran permanentemente despeinadas, como si se burlaran de su mal humor. Esta nueva Helga, ¿no se cansaba de cambiar siempre?, mostraba el rostro con sus ángulos duros y sus cejas perfectamente delineadas. Ahora se notaban más, ¿los había usado siempre?, los aretes rojos que le brillaban en las orejas. ¿Por qué se habrá cortado el pelo?, mejor dicho, ¿por qué volvía, recién, luego de dos años (casi tres)?

Evidentemente no lo pudo preguntar. Evidentemente. Estaban en la sala, con un montón de gente que los estudiaba a detalle y, mira como es la vida, en ese montón de gente estaban nada más y nada menos que su prometida y el esposo de Helga. Sus mejores amigos y su ahijada, como si fuera poco. Era ridículo.

Todavía más ridícula era la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta en privado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Arnold, presta atención. —La voz de Lucy es suave y divertida. Le ha tomado de la mano y su reprimenda es tan sutil, tan juguetona, que Arnold no puede evitar sonreír. Le besa la frente y se concentra, muchísimo, en escuchar a Stinky. Al parecer la historia de Sid ya ha terminado.

* * *

Danielle se ríe, está sentada en sus rodillas y Helga las mueve de arriba para abajo y canta esas canciones que les gustan a los niños para fingir que hacen cosas extraordinarias. _Corren los caballitos, los grandotes y los chiquitos porque allá en la caballeriza Doña Paja los llamó. _Ya se aprendido la primera parte de la canción, y la única parte que Helga se sabe, pero no puede cantarla porque le ataca la risa y las manos de Helga en su cintura. Es la primera vez que juega así, cuando su papá dice que van a jugar a los caballitos lo que pasa es que él se pone a cuatro patas y ella se sube a su espalda y le ordena que de vueltas alrededor de su cuarto. Luego llega su mamá y les toma fotos y se van a comer helados.

—Ya no. —Chilla cuando el aire está a punto de acabársele y Helga no para, sigue todavía hasta que se le acaba la voz y le queda una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Danielle se echa en el sillón y todavía es muy pequeña para que sus pies alcancen el piso. Le da ternura eso, Helga le aparta algunos mechones de cabello, y se le ocurre que los niños cuando no están hablando demasiado son muy lindos. Además, se ha dado cuenta, Danielle es guapa. Ya se imagina la cara de Gerald cuando crezca y tenga que pasar por ese momento incómodo que pasan todos los padres. Le da risa y aunque Danielle no entiende por qué se está riendo, se ríe con ella. Es agradable.

—Helga.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos a jugar.

—¿A dónde?

—Al parque.

Deben ser las cinco tirando para las seis. Todavía hace calor pero el cielo empieza a colorearse de sombras. La casa está llena de ruido y todas las personas están ocupadas conversando. Hace rato que Phoebe y Gerald se han acercado a llamar a Danielle, pero no han logrado que se despegue de Helga. _Ya lo sabía_, ha dicho Phoebe. _No puede ser_, ha suspirado Gerald con más desazón de la que se esperaba. _El primer paso de mi plan_, ha sentenciado Helga. Hay una conversación pendiente, por supuesto, pero nadie quiere arruinar el ambiente y tratan de llevarse como antes.

—Vamos. —Se anima—. Pero primero le decimos a tu madre, cuando se pone histérica es muy fastidiosa.

—¡Fastidiosa! —Repite Danielle. _Ay por dios, _se muerde la lengua y recuerda que los niños repiten todo. Ya no podrá decir barbaridades. ¿A dónde se le había ido el autocontrol?

* * *

Se acerca al grupo que señala a Gerald y trata de no parecer muy obvia mientras interrumpe y trata de robarse a Phoebe un rato.

—¿A dónde te estás yendo con mi esposa, Pataki? —La delata Gerald que se siente más en confianza ahora que tiene la carta moral superior y está rodeado de gente que le hace barra. Lo cual demuestra, en realidad, que Helga es más poderosa de lo que los demás están dispuestos a admitir.

_A divorciarlos, naturalmente_. Está a punto de escapársele, pero se acuerda que Danielle está a su derecha, esperándola, y decide mejor no causar problemas. Se conforma con lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa y trata que su tono sea todo lo amable que puede. No es mucho.

—Al parque, mi —hace énfasis en el posesivo— ahijada quiere jugar.

—Quédate un rato, todavía no hemos conversado. —La invita con una sonrisa socarrona y los demás se unen a la demanda, repentinamente interesados en conversar con ella. _Quédate, Helga _le dice Patty con una sonrisa y Harold asiente a su lado. _Si, por favor_ añade Lila y se apresura en buscar una silla. _Sí, Helga, nos tienes que contar de tu maravillosa vida en Nueva York_ el tono de Rhonda contrasta, es casi una orden. Mira a Phoebe, resignada, pero su mejor amiga tampoco puede hacer nada. Ya como última opción baja la mirada hacia Danielle y ve que se encoge de hombros como si dijera _nos ganan por mayoría_.

Se sienta y Danielle se sienta en sus piernas inmediatamente. Al final no es un círculo pequeño, se llaman a grandes voces aunque el jardín esté ahí al alcance de la mano, se hace grande cuando se van reuniendo todos y las sillas se tienen que apretujar de manera que las bebidas queden en el centro. La primera vez que vino debió haber ocurrido algo parecido, todos reunidos en la casa de Rhonda, seguramente hubiese sido más difícil contestar a las preguntas. Estaba a la defensiva, no se iba a engañar, quería que se acabara de una vez. Quizá con Danielle no sería tan desagradable.

_Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?_

Es un recuerdo inoportuno. Aquella vez tenía más valor, estaba más segura de lo que pasaba. Incluso mientras recorría Hillwood a ciegas y se atropellaba con él en las esquinas. Incluso cuando todavía no era madrina de nadie y era probable que nadie la recordara. Por esas épocas, también, tenía el cabello largo. Era la primera vez que se peleaba con Alan y nunca hubo otra pelea. Se estaba escapando, buscando algo de tranquilidad antes de aislarse en Nueva York. Phoebe había sido una excusa y se sentía más triste y menos complacida. No sabía nada pero al menos sabía más sobre ella misma.

—Alan nos estaba contando sobre tu trabajo como periodista, pero no nos ha dicho todavía para qué periódico trabajas. —Comentó Patty. Helga dio un respingo, evitó mirar deliberadamente a su derecha y dejó que el silencio se volviera incómodo en los minutos que se tardó en contestar.

—Si no hay más remedio, —dramatizó con una sonrisa sarcástica—, deben saber que fue por pura suerte. Un día escribí un cuento, lo mandé y después de un tiempo empecé a enviar varios más.

Gerald rodó los ojos.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos Pataki, ¿quieres dejar de hacerte la interesante?

—Ah, vaya, yo que estaba siendo considerada. —Suspiró—. Trabajo, melenudo, en the Seine Review**(1)**.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Gratamente sorprendidos. Incluso Harold (después de que Patty le explicó rápidamente sobre la revista), quien tendía a ser más honesto que el resto, le lanzó una sonrisa y un sonido que interpretó como admiración. Se sorprendió ella también, porque en realidad se había esperado otra cosa. Condescendencia, lo más seguro. Se había olvidado que si a ella le habían otorgado el privilegio de madurar, lo mismo tendría que haber sucedido con el resto. Le llegó la vergüenza, inesperada, hasta el rostro.

—Me parece Helga —dijo Stinky con esa manía suya de decirlo todo lento—, que es la primera vez que te veo colorada.

Helga también era como el resto. Se puso más colorada, desequilibrada por un momento que no se había imaginado en lo absoluto. Se rieron todos y Danielle, en su defensa, mintió por ella. _No está colorada._ Qué raro, cuando se subió al avión tenía una estrategia. Ser todo lo compuesta que podía ser y listo. Era pura inmadurez, desde luego. Eran rezagos de inseguridad, eran rastros de algo que podía ser miedo. No le tenía miedo a nadie. No le tenía miedo al cambio, ni a la ciudad, ni al aeropuerto al que ya se había acostumbrado. No se llevó bien con ellos antes, cuáles eran las posibilidades de que se llevara bien con ellos ahora. Le quedaba la esperanza de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Le quedaba, en todo caso, negarlo todo hasta la muerte.

De pronto se sentía más cómoda.

—Lo has hecho al propósito, Stinko. —Le contestó animada—. ¿Por qué mejor no cuentas cómo has conseguido el trabajo en el Teatro Circular?

—Mi historia no es tan impresionante… —Se rascó la nuca—. Comencé trabajando en la taquillera.

—Y luego encontró una madurita que lo cuidara. —Soltó Sid, de pronto, como si lo hubiese estado aguantado por largo rato.

—Sid. —Advirtió Phoebe lanzándole una mirada severa—. Dejemos ese tema para más tarde.

Helga bufó.

—No te atrevas a confundir a mi ahijada. —Apoyó y puso sus manos sobre las orejas de la misma—. Pero definitivamente me quiero enterar de la historia de la madurita.

—¡No hubo ninguna…! —Se frustró Stinky—. Sid está mintiendo.

—Por favor, Stinky. Todos sabemos la historia de tu mecenas. —Se burló Rhonda y le guiñó un ojo—. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, era una señora muy elegante.

—De hecho… —Titubeó una de las voces femeninas más amables de la reunión—. Yo no la conozco, ¿te molestaría mucho si me la cuentan querido Stinky?

_Qué tan jodido tenías que estar si Lila Sawyer se atrevía a molestarte._

Se hizo el silencio, todos tenían los labios fuertemente apretados, nadie sabía si Lila abría los ojos al propósito o era sólo su natural forma de dar énfasis a las cosas. Lo peor, ¡lo peor!, era la clara curiosidad que le bordeaba en la comisura de los labios. No faltó mucho para que pasara lo inevitable. Helga tuvo que soltar las manos y dejar libres las orejas de Danielle. Es que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—Helga. —Llamó la niña—. ¡Helga!

Nadie le hacía caso.

—¿Por qué se ríen, Helga?

* * *

Ha caído la noche sobre la tierra. Es necesario escaparse antes de que sean las ocho. Toma a Danielle de la mano y le susurra a Phoebe que volverá antes de que se haga muy tarde. Está ligeramente confundida porque la charla ha demorado más de lo previsto y le han hecho tomar más de lo que debería. Está molesta, desde que regresó todo es 'debo hacer esto' o 'no debo hacer esto', hay mucha obligación en sus vacaciones y le parece que ha sido suficiente. El licor ayuda, le ha llenado la cabeza de volutas de vapor y los sentidos los tiene ligeramente adormecidos.

Se escabulle y es bonito que Danielle confíe en ella aunque no la conoce. Es bonito que se agarre a su mano y se despida de Phoebe sin hacer mucho escándalo. Es bonito que sea tan pequeña y aún un poco torpe cuando camina. Es bonito que le diga Helga en vez de madrina y que tenga un árbol llamado árbol. Es bonito que aunque sea muy consentida no se eche a llorar porque los adultos deciden olvidarse momentáneamente de ella en su supuesta fiesta de cumpleaños. Es bonito porque siente que le pertenece, es bonito porque podría ser una excusa pero las excusas no le aligeran el pecho.

_Un chico bueno. Una chica buena. Se rió. Harán una pareja muy típica. Mira, podría ser el destino._

_Lo dices como si no creyeras en el destino._

El destino, pues, seguramente era muy poderoso. Muy aburrido. Muy romántico, como en los poemas que solía escribir en la primaria. Ah, los poemas interminables y desesperados. Los poemas que le nacían en lo más drástico. Se acordaba muy bien de todos los poemas. Ya no les tiene miedo, le gustaría que nadie los leyera pero no le importaría defenderlos en voz alta. Todos ellos, magníficos, que caminaban por _los tristes desiertos de su alma desolada_. Sí, así había sido. Buen material, seguramente debería incluirlo en algún artículo. A todos les gustaban las historias de amor. El drama, el tiempo, los protagonistas que parece que se acercan y que nunca están juntos. Tendría que incluir alguna sucia escena sexual y un final casi feliz para que pidieran una continuación que nunca llegaría. Los finales abiertos, todos los deseaban secretamente. Al menos así se evitaban los más tristes y completos.

—¡Helga!

—¡Sí! —Carraspeó—. Perdona Danielle, ¿Qué me has dicho?

Le lanzó una mirada enojada.

—¡Por ahí! —Señaló a su derecha—. Vamos.

Lógico. Tenía que ser el camino que llevaba al viejo Pete (y al Teatro Circular). El parque no era un parque. Debió haberlo imaginado si a Danielle le parecía que el mejor nombre para un árbol era el título más genérico. El parque era el terreno vacío en el que Pete crecía como un rey en medio del césped. La casa en la copa ha vuelto a crecer y ahora había dos columpios que se mecían con el viento. Son muy rústicos, cuerdas y dos tablas oscuras, nada más.

—Falta Glenn Miller.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, ¿no quieres subirte?

—¡Sí! —Corre entusiasmada, se sienta y sus manos son todavía muy pequeñas para encerrar el grosor de las cuerdas—. Despacito.

No tiene memorias de los columpios en su niñez. Eran geniales y no tienen ninguna memoria de ningún adulto llevándola al parque a jugar a los columpios. Nada de sube y baja, ni ferias, ni helados después de la familia. Eso que recuerda no es una familia. Son pedazos, sí, pero nunca serán una familia. Le da pena, por Miriam, por Bob, incluso por Olga. Los hijos de Olga, ellos sí, son muy felices. Danielle ya debe ir al pre escolar, seguramente Phoebe si le deja la lonchera llena de comida y espera a que entre para irse. Seguro el cabeza de cepillo la va a recoger y nunca llega tarde. Seguro Danielle no necesita de la amabilidad de nadie en especial porque tiene el cariño de todo el mundo.

—Despacio. —Asiente—. Agárrate bien.

Se anima muy rápido, chilla, acomoda el trasero y aprieta las manos. Ha dicho que quería ir despacio pero no han pasado ni dos minutos para que le empiece a exigir que la empuje con fuerza. No lo hace, por principio, nadie le ordena a hacer nada a Helga G. Pataki. Además, todavía es demasiado mocosa para poder sostenerse si la cosa se pone interesante. Le dice que no y Danielle aprende muy pronto que aunque la mayoría de adultos que la rodea suele rendir sus respectivos _no_ cuando les gana la ternura, Helga es más inflexible. No lo piensa así, claro. _Lucy se sienta conmigo_. Le sigue pidiendo que vaya más rápido pero no recibe respuesta. Helga la mece como se le da la gana, debería ser aburrido y, sin embargo, no le han dado ganas de poner los pies en el suelo.

—¡Más rápido!

Se le ocurre una idea estúpida. Una idea que jamás se le ha cruzado por la cabeza. Se siente ridícula y es genial que la brisa le sople las mejillas porque se le han calentado de repente y es como si no hubiese crecido nada. Es una idea _definitivamente_ estúpida y no puede dejarla pasar. Bufa, se ríe, vuelve a decir que no y tiene que morderse la lengua para no comenzar uno de esos monólogos que la ponían en aprietos en épocas más antiguas. _Dios mío Helga, tienes treinta y… ¡no puede ser!_ Se le cae el tiempo en los hombros y Atlas debe tener un trabajo más duro, pero eso que está sintiendo es más pesado que el mundo. Su vida, cómo es que recién lo notaba, tenía su vida yéndose en un bote a la deriva.

_¿Y si quiero tener hijos?_

Tonterías. Eso, puras y reverendas tonterías. Era culpa del ambiente. En una casa llena de parejas, con una ahijada de la noche a la mañana y con la epifanía quemándole la nuca. ¡Y el alcohol, no olvidemos el alcohol! ¿De cuándo acá se venía a preocupar de cosas tan impertinentes? ¡Se estaba separando por el amor al pastrami! Cerca de seis años casada y recién se le ocurría que podía tener hijos. _Está bien Helga, nunca has sido normal._ Nunca le había encajado el pensamiento de una familia (principalmente porque la suya era, por ponerlo de la manera más amable, disfuncional), no cuando sus amigos bromeaban y pensaban en los nombres horrorosos de sus hijos. No cuando Alan y ella estaban tan ocupados haciendo sus cosas. Estaban bien los dos solos. Nunca se le hubo ocurrido. Ni siquiera, había que poner énfasis en eso, _ni siquiera _cuando tenía todas esas fantasías increíbles sobre su imaginario noviazgo con Arnold. ¡Y en esos días tenía menos autocontrol!

—¿Helga?

La voz despeja las brumas y abre el espacio para una sensación vertiginosa que le provoca arcadas. Es ridículo y típico, más uno que lo otro, que se aparezca en los momentos más (in)adecuados.

—¡AY!

Parpadeó tres veces. El susto le corría como adrenalina en las venas. El columpio dejó de balancearse y fue como si se hubiese llevado toda su seguridad. Si no se conociera diría que estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. _Si no se conociera, ja._

—¿Estás bien? —Hizo el además de tocarle el brazo.

—¡NO! —Manotazo—. ¡No me toques!

—No te he… perdón. —Suspiró y le lanzó una mirada extraña—. Me ha enviado Gerald.

Danielle también la estaba mirando raro, se había alejado unos pasos y estaba agarrada del pantalón del recién llegado.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —Dijo apurada y su voz salió aguda. _No puedo estar teniendo un ataque de pánico. _Dio un paso hacia atrás y trastabilló con una piedra. Se le cerraba el pecho.

—Helga, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡No me pasa nada! —Afirmó con vehemencia—. ¡Nada!

_Nada, nada, nada._

—¿Podrías dejar de retroceder? —Dijo irritado—. Estás asustando a Danielle.

_¿Y este qué se cree?_, le echó un vistazo a Danielle y le dieron pena sus ojos grandes y recelosos. Si había estado todo bien, incluso con su mala suerte para causar buenas primeras impresiones, _había estado bien_. De alguna manera habían conectado, de alguna forma se habían agradado y habían pasado casi toda la tarde jugando y conversando y riéndose. Ahora la estaba mirando raro, como si no la conociera. _Es que no estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico._ Mañana se iba Alan. Lo iba a despedir y luego se enviarían la papelería necesaria. Se quedaría en Hillwood unas semanas antes de irse a Nueva York. _Estaba bien, se suponía que todo estaba bien_. Se iba a quedar sola, pero eso no era lo que la estaba molestando.

Dio dos pasos atrás. Se le acababa el espacio, el aire, el tiempo.

—Estoy bien. —Pero la voz le salió pequeña, débil, un espectro de su voz verdadera. Quiso retroceder nuevamente pero su pie se topo con la raíz rugosa del viejo Pete. Perdió el equilibrio por un segundo y las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

_¿Estarás bien, Helga? _

_Vamos, Arnold. Se burló con una pose muy confiada. Con una mueca que ridiculizaba la incredulidad y que se había transformado en los años que no se habían visto. Yo siempre encuentro la manera de estar bien._

—¿Arnold?, ¿Helga? —Llegó una tercera voz—. ¿Danielle?

_No, por favor, no. No. No. No._

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundida—. ¿Estás bien, Helga?

Qué patético, qué ridículo, qué horrible y desagradable cuando se le apelmazaban las palabras en la garganta. Cuándo, ¡cuándo!, había dejado que le ganara la debilidad. Nunca. Tenía que tragarse el pánico y poner un pie delante. Esa noche no había hablado por hablar. _¿Estarás bien, Helga?_ Era una promesa, se la tenía que decir a él primero, una promesa porque ya no necesitaba de nadie.

_Estaré bien. Susurró mientras caminaba. Ahora o mañana. Ya no te necesito Arnold. Ya tengo mi propio paraguas._

Estaba Lucy ahí también. ¿Quién era Lucy?, se parecía mucho a las chicas que a Arnold le habían gustado siempre. Se parecía a una pesadilla de primaria en la que Arnold se enamoraba de alguien más y la dejaba sola. Ya lo había dejado de buscar, ya ni le importaba, Arnold se iba a casar con esa mujer hermosa de mirada tierna. Incluso Danielle, todavía asustada, estaba abrazada a su cuello. _Qué horrible puedes llegar a ser, Helga._ Ya no tenía tanto calor, ya no estaba cómoda, se empezaba a sentir como antes, cuando la furia le dominaba los sentidos y le protegía la tristeza.

—No pasa nada. —Se obligó a contestar—. No me pasa nada.

—Estás pálida, vamos Helga, regresemos. —Insistió Lucy. Arnold la detuvo, le susurró algo en la oreja y ella no parecía convencida.

_Como si no supiera_. Le temblaba el cuerpo, le dolía la cabeza y la furia, toda la cólera, le estaba bombeando la sangre de regreso a las venas. Sentía los puños entumecidos. La amargura le hacía eco al disgusto, después de años separados y Helga decidió que ya era hora de decírselo. Ya era hora que Arnold se enterara de todo. _Ya sé lo que le estás diciendo._

—No me parece buena idea. —Dijo Lucy renuente—. Mejor vamos todos, necesita descansar.

_Ella no sabe nada. Tu prometido, tu estúpido y ciego prometido, me ha regalado chocolates._

—¿Tendrían la consideración de dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera parada al frente? —Soltó con los dientes apretados—. No estoy sorda. No soy idiota, tampoco, por si no se han dado cuenta.

Lo sabe, sabe que tiene el don para lastimar con el sarcasmo. Sabe que las palabras se enredan en su corazón pero son siempre sus aliadas en la poesía y en la lengua. Las usa como quiere y cuando quiere porque ha pasado toda su vida rindiéndoles tributo. Ama las palabras y sabe cómo tiene que inclinarlas, arrastrarlas o retorcerlas para que se hundan en el alma. Podría haberles dicho que los odia, pero así no diría ni la mitad de lo que quiere decir. Con qué nervios, con qué supuesta y estúpida compostura se atrevían a mirarla con pena. Quiénes serían ellos que nunca, ni siquiera Arnold, sabrían nada sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Qué hipócritas con sus miradas condescendientes que fingían empatía y lo primero que intentaban eran ordenarle lo que tenía que hacer.

—No he pretendido insinu…

—Soy una persona sensible. —Arrastró con sarcasmo, todavía se le atoraba el aire—. Estoy segura que no lo volverás hacer.

A él no lo podía ver. La estaría juzgando, como siempre, si era lo único que sabía hacer cuando se peleaban.

—Por favor. —Susurró Arnold y Lucy cedió, con el ceño fruncido, pero cedió. Se alejó dedicándole una última mirada de advertencia. _Sí claro, con qué derecho._ Una mirada miserable que jamás lograría penetrar el enojo.

No habló de inmediato. Se quedó ahí, observándola, mientras las sombras ocultaban las pisadas que se alejaban quedas en el asfalto. Qué gracioso que después de toda la parafernalia de los buenos amigos terminaran peleando en el lugar en el que se suponía había comenzado todo este fiasco. Reconocería la irracionalidad de su carácter otro día, después, cuando fuese más fácil olvidarlo. Ahora sí, ahora se le antojaba que era perfecto contar y reclamar y gritarle lo que nunca le había gritado por consideración a su amabilidad. _Por consideración, qué estúpida has sido Helga, y un gesto inútil cuando tenías tres años_. _No le debes nada, no le debes tu vida. _

—Estás mintiendo. —Dijo con simpleza, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin acercarse—. ¿Por qué mientes todo el tiempo, Helga?

Le duele, la cólera, le duele en lo más hondo de las entrañas.

—Me conoces, ¿no es cierto? —Dice irónica—. Me conoces tan bien que afirmas aunque no sepas nada.

—¿Por qué estás mintiendo? —La ignora—. Estabas pálida y temblabas, no sabía que eras una cobarde. Si eso es estar bien para ti.

Cobarde, COBARDE, debe ser ciego, idiota, estúpido e insensible si cree, CREE, que cobarde le ganará. Si cree, _pobre_, que le hará perder el control.

—Estoy bien cuando no te metes en mis asuntos. Estoy bien cuando no estás cerca. —Pero la voz, ¡siempre la voz!, la traiciona. Se le quiebra al final, en la sílaba que no importa nada, pero que Arnold nota. _No, así no, que no se dé cuenta._

—¿Tanto me odias?

_Sí._

—¡Sí, Arnold! —Le pican las comisuras de los ojos, se muerde la lengua y el daño es bueno, la ayuda a concentrarse—. Te odio. No te soporto. Cada vez que te veo me pones de mal humor, me recuerdas una parte de mi misma de la que quiero deshacerme. Te odio.

Ahí, lo ha dicho. Seguro no le gusta. Tampoco debe sorprenderle tanto. Lo odia, se lo dijo ahí mismo, debajo de ese árbol y luego de que Miller suavizara el ambiente. Es que sí, _no es posible que no sepas que yo estaba bastante enamorada de ti_, pero sí es posible. Es posible que vaya todo con normalidad y como si nunca hubiesen existido, los sentimientos, como si no fueran problemáticos. Así es más fácil, ¿no Arnold?, así no te ha dolido nada. No te ha dolido todos los años desde el preescolar. Si lo hubieses sabido desde el comienzo quizá no te hubieses atrevido a llamar cuando llegaste a Nueva York. _No eres tan bueno, ni tan amable, ni tan digno como crees. No eres mejor que yo, Arnold._

—Eres tan injusta, Helga. —Le contestó en un susurro estrangulado—. Me odias por algo que no eres capaz de hacer. Debe ser que sí eres una cobarde, después de todo.

—No. —Soltó con rabia—. Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme cobarde. Tú eres el cobarde más grande que conozco.

—Eres tú la que se fue cuando terminamos la secundaria. Eres tú la que regresó después de diez años y no se atrevió a asistir a una reunión de ex compañeros de clase. Eres tú, Helga, la que regresa después de dos años y pretende que todo está bien.

Helga sonrió, de medio lado, en una mueca cruel y conocida. Se estaba burlando para no admitir la verdad, se estaba burlando de él. _Pequeño miserable._

—Perdóname, me has debido extrañar, no fue mi intención vivir como se me da la gana. —Hizo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¿Quién dice que todo debe estar mal conmigo?, dime ya que sabes tanto, ¿por qué crees que te debo explicaciones?

—Eres mi amiga.

—¡No! —gritó enfurecida—. ¡No lo soy!, tienes el ego tan inflado que crees que puedes decidir las relaciones de cada maldita persona a tu alrededor. Todos somos amigos, sí claro, por qué no despiertas de una vez al mundo Arnold. Ya estás viejo.

—Quizás deberías seguir tu consejo, Pataki, y comenzar a enfrentar las cosas.

—Hipócrita. —Reclamó con los puños temblándole—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la incomodidad?

_Cállate, cállate, cállate._

—¿Qué has dicho? —Se acercó un paso. Él también estaba molesto.

—Parloteas de la amistad esto y la amistad aquello, ¿qué hiciste cuando conversamos aquí mismo? —Le quemaba todo el cuerpo—. Te quedaste callado, te pusiste tenso, como si mis sentimientos —_fueran_, pero se mordió la lengua— hubiesen sido desagradables.

—¡Yo jamás dije eso! —Se exaltó—. ¿Por qué siempre estás sacando conclusiones por tu cuenta?

—No se trata de lo que dices, idiota, se trata de lo que no dices. —Se exasperó—. ¡Tú eres amable con todo el mundo!, eres un maldito hipócrita, nunca eres capaz de decirle la verdad a secas a nadie. La adornas y finges y te excusas en la tontería esa de no herir los sentimientos de nadie. A las personas inteligentes, Arnold, no nos molesta la verdad.

_Mentira._

—Te lo voy a repetir hasta que lo entiendas. Yo no me obligo a ser amable con nadie, las cosas que hago, las hago porque quiero hacerlas.

—Te obligas a hacerlas y estás tan acostumbrado que no te das cuenta. —Bufó—. En realidad, Arnold, creo que me das pena.

Supuso que había cruzado algún tipo de límite. Supuso que le habría dolido. Supuso que de ser ella ya se hubiese traído el mundo abajo. Supuso muchas cosas pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para hacer suposiciones sobre todas. Arnold se acercó de nuevo, dos pasos, invadiéndole el terreno. Ahora ya no importaba, _y qué_ si avanzaba todos los metros que quisiera, que se adelantara, que corriera, que hiciese lo que se le viniera en gana, ya no importaba. Ya no tenía ese poder sobre ella.

—¿Es eso, Helga? —Su voz tiembla, su expresión es distinta, se le arruga la frente y ya no es el mismo Arnold que se exaspera y se hace a un lado. No es el mismo Arnold que le aguantaba los arranques climáticos. Este Arnold es un adulto, disimula mejor, evade con destreza y parece que no se quiere ir—. ¿A eso es a lo que querías llegar?

_No._

—Tú me has llamado. —Se le escapa antes de que pueda controlarlo. Lo va a malinterpretar y se suponía que lo tenía todo ordenado en su cabeza. _Es que de Alan no puedo enamorarme. _Se permite un momento de liberadora y soberana estupidez—. Tú quisiste que te acompañase en Nueva York.

Es gracioso. Se está confesando, de nuevo, y tendría que ser una mala costumbre si era lo único que sabía hacer cuando perdía la paciencia. Ya no tenía nueve, ni siquiera estaban salvando el vecindario, ya no tenía la excusa del furor del momento. Ya no necesitaba la excusa. Sí, había tenido un ataque de pánico. Ahora podría irse y dejarlo todo así, como una tarea mal hecha que guardaría en un cajón con llave. Quizá, incluso, junto al anillo que ya no usaba. Sería todo parte de una mentira, una gran mentira que guardaría para los días con lluvia, con café y música de fondo.

—No te entiendo. —Le respondió con sinceridad y era la primera vez que sentía que su honestidad era ofensiva. Era una excusa, no saber nada, y luego le tocaba a ella cargar con años y años de recuerdos. El problema era ese cerebro lleno de mariposas que cargaba en la cabeza, esa reverenda estupidez que negaba las posibilidades más desastrosas. A lo mejor tendría que deletreárselo. Podría deletreárselo. Con veintisiete años de retraso y quién decía que tendría que haber un momento para todo.

—Arnold, ¿alguna vez has estado en lo más alto del viejo Pete? —Le tiemblan las manos.

—¿Qué? —Arruga el ceño y Helga tiene que reírse. Se disculparía por todas las conversaciones que han comenzado así, con un Arnold confundido. Es la costumbre, la pena, la amabilidad camuflada y no pasa mucho rato para que su expresión deje ver todos los años de cansancio acumulado. Se resigna y Helga le agradece en silencio—. No importa. No, no he estado nunca en la copa.

—Teníamos diez años cuando llegué a lo más alto del árbol. —No le contaría todo, claro. Todavía tenía que mantener la compostura—. En ese momento no se me ocurrió nada interesante. Estaba ahí arriba, sola, podía verlo todo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Cómo llegaste ahí?

—Te estoy pidiendo un poco de concentración, idiota. Un poco y luego puedes decir todo lo que se te dé la gana. —Se irritó—. Llegué trepando, ¿qué te parece?

Arnold también parecía irritado, pero no dijo nada. Helga se animó a continuar.

—Hice lo más típico que pude. Comencé a escribir, un par de iniciales que no terminé nunca. Este es el único árbol en Hillwood que me gusta. —Se acordó del almendro y tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de corregirse—. El primer árbol que me ha gustado. No podía tallarlo.

—¿Qué escribiste? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Las únicas iniciales en las que siempre estaba pensando. —Helga avanzó algunos pasos hasta el columpio y alejándose de Arnold—. En las tuyas junto a las mías.

Veintisiete años de ignorancia. Veintisiete años de sentimientos _aquí _que se escondían _allá_. Veintisiete años de miradas furtivas, de agradecimientos, de esquinas atravesadas y de declaraciones que negaban los besos más escandalosos. Veintisiete años de amistades a medias, de peleas infernales y de confidencias en el puente del parque. Veintisiete años que guardaban secretos y el viejo Pete que sanaba lento y al propósito, borroneando los nombres y escondiendo a niñas atrevidas que le contaban lo que no se atrevían a contar en voz alta.

Ya era tarde.

Veintisiete años de vaivenes y el tiempo, el destiempo mejor dicho, no pasaba en vano. Veintisiete años de Helga y Arnold por separado, juntos, pequeños y grandes. Ya muy grandes y comprometidos. Ya bastante viejos para considerar lo que se había escrito en un momento arrebatado. Qué podrían decirse, ahí solos y a oscuras, qué podrían responderse y, como siempre, era Helga quien tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Ya faltaba poco para se acabara la fiesta. Helga regresaría a donde tuviera que regresar. Arnold no podía seguir aplazando su boda. Veintisiete años que se agrandarían, que se agrandaban, en las entrañas.

—Eres la única mujer a la que nunca voy a entender. —Su expresión era severa, dolida, quizá confundida. No había despiste sin embargo, los años le habían enseñado a leer entre líneas. Y qué líneas más claras que las que Helga acababa de trazar—. Me molestabas hasta el hartazgo y al final terminaste declarando que me amabas.

Un pinchazo en las palmas de las manos.

_—Bueno Helga, discúlpame, no lo sabía._

_—¿No?, ¿de verdad? —Le pasó un disco de Ella—. Ya, porque mi confesión en Empresas futuro fue bastante sutil._

_—Ah. —Enarboló Arnold con toda la delicadeza y agilidad que le permitía su carácter. Se veía bastante descolocado y Helga se compadeció del probable conflicto que le estaba quitando la elocuencia. Si Arnold le había dado la oportunidad del furor del momento años atrás, ella bien podría devolver el favor._

—Dijiste que no lo recordabas… — Le reprochó de mal humor, entre dientes.

—Lo dije, pero ahora me acuerdo de todo. —Respondió de inmediato, molesto—. Dijiste que tenías altares, que llenaste libros y libros de poesía sobre mí y, bueno, luego me besaste.

—Ya no tengo altares. —Se defendió rápidamente y agregó avergonzada—. Y no te escribo… poemas. Y no pienso besarte.

¿Algo de eso tenía sentido?

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto ahora? —Dijo por fin y Helga entendió su molestia—. Yo no puedo hacer nada, Helga. No te entiendo. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Ese no era el Arnold del que estaba enamorada. El Arnold que le desaparecía el suelo y le hacía latir el corazón en retumbes poderosos y ensordecedores. El Arnold que conocía era bueno, amable, quizá un poco más metiche que el resto, pero siempre le había dado la oportunidad de estar cómoda. Este Arnold era menos denso, más alto, amable sí, pero no lo suficiente. No sabía si metiche como antes o mejor que antes. No sabía nada porque nunca se habían dado el tiempo de conocerse. Lo entendió, sí, lo había entendido desde el inicio.

—No, Arnold. —Dijo en un suspiro melancólico—. Lo siento, no… yo tampoco sé qué es lo que quiero decir.

No, para estar enamorada se necesitaba más que esa insistente tristeza en el recuerdo. Más que recuerdos, de hecho.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Respondió fácilmente—. Yo también estoy enojado contigo.

Helga abre muchos los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, no es tu culpa. —Suspira—. Es sólo… bueno, ya debes saber que eres bastante agradable.

Helga alzó una ceja.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Su tono era solemne, a Helga le hizo gracia—. Cuando no estás siendo complicada, eres increíblemente agradable.

—Demasiada honestidad, Arnoldo, ¿o me estás insultando?

Arnold la ignoró.

—Se que siempre que vienes estoy buscándote. No ha sido al propósito, es por lo que acabas de decir, recién me he dado cuenta.

Madre santísima de todos aquellos que tuvieron o tienen una madre santísima.

—¿No estarás enamorado de mi? —Dice medio en broma, medio en serio. No le late el corazón como antes, pero se le ha calentado el cuerpo y los zapatos se vuelven insoportables. Lento, mientras Arnold la mira con desconcierto, se los quita y la sensación familiar del césped es mejor que nunca.

—No. —Le responde luego de un rato. Su tono es suave, se le ha escurrido el enojo. La respuesta es un reflejo de una suya. Si las preguntas hubieran sido otras quizá no hubiesen perdido tanto tiempo—. No es eso.

Helga siente que puede respirar con más tranquilidad. Ya lo tiene bien confirmado. No hay nadie allí para ninguno de los dos. No hay necesidad de estar incómodos, ni condescendientes, ni fingir un desinterés que no engaña a nadie. Si hay sentimientos sobre los que sospechar, entonces, ya puede comenzar a ser amigos. No se había dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera le parecía mejor, que la confesión y la pregunta se hubiesen dado años después. El rechazo, qué rechazo, ya no existía. No lo podía creer. Lo único que necesitaba era pelearse en serio.

—Te entiendo. —Mira al suelo y se siente en un movimiento ágil y rápido—. El problema, Arnold, es que nunca voy a estar cómoda contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Se sienta él también, a su lado. Es muy parecido a la vez que bajaron el gramófono—. ¿Qué ha pasado cuando estabas con Danielle?

—He obligado a Alan a venir conmigo. —Carraspea—. Tenía vergüenza, por haberme ido sin decirle a nadie. Le he dicho que me acompañe y antes hemos decidido divorciarnos.

Silencio. Es muy típico, pero no lo culpa. No espera que Arnold diga nada, pero la sorprende.

—¿El grado más alto de los amigos? —Le recuerda—. Eso dijiste hace dos años. Te fuiste con él, ¿no?

—Te debo una taza de café. —Sonríe, por inercia, porque le da gracia y no quiere ponerse a llorar—. Antes sólo habíamos tenido una pelea. Te mencionó incluso. Me enfadé y me fui… un continente de por medio y creo que es bastante obvio que no debimos casarnos en primer lugar.

—¿Me mencionó?, ¿quién?

Helga pone los ojos en blanco.

—Yo me sincero contigo y eso es lo único que escuchas. Pensé que eras menos idiota que el resto.

—Creo que me tienes muy idealizado. —Bromeó—. Pensé que ya no tenías altares…

—Te lo diré, ¿está bien? —Lo empujó con el hombro—. Deja ese tema y te lo contaré.

—Está bien.

—¿Te acuerdas de Ruth?

—¿Eh? —Intentó buscar su mirada, pero Helga le permitía sólo la vista de perfil. Estaba concentrada en los columpios—. ¿Ruth?, sí, supongo, ¿eso qué tiene…?

—¿Y luego fue, quién, Lila? —Helga lo cortó.

—No te…

—¿Y esa chica, Summer? —Soltó una risita—. Con quién más te habrás visto a mis espaldas.

—¿Helga?

—No seas tan pelmazo, Arnold, por favor. —Su tono era burlón—. Mi punto es, ya que no eres tan inteligente como pensaba, te has enamorado más veces de las que puedo contar.

Arnold sintió algo parecido al bochorno.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Mucho, de hecho. —Explicó con tranquilidad—. Lucy no tiene que preocuparse de ninguna de esas chicas. Es a ella a quien le has pedido que se case contigo. Son tantas y no importan porque eres un simplón, pero eres buena persona. Ninguna de ellas ha estado contigo demasiado tiempo. Quizá Lila, pero a ella le gusta más Arnie, así que te rechazará de inmediato.

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo sé, gracias. —Hizo una leve venia con la cabeza—. Alan no es como Lucy. Ya te expliqué que nos casamos muy pronto. Y antes de él, sólo me había enamorado de ti. Lo quiero, pero es distinto. A él nunca le escribí poemas.

Arnold tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No te emociones, enano. —Dijo de mal humor—. Siempre serás un recuerdo, ¿está bien?, como un amor platónico. Es porque en esa época no tenía a nadie y tú te empeñaste en ser amable conmigo. Pensé que te tenía a ti.

—Soy un recuerdo. —Repitió. Helga no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Ahora es algo parecido. Por eso ha sido extraño. —Dobló las piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó de forma que su barbilla descansaba sobre sus rodillas—. Cuando vine la primera vez, me sentía sola. Ya sabes que no me llevo bien con mi familia. En Paris estaba cómoda, con Alan. Cuando nos peleamos, bueno, vine por Phoebe.

—No parecía que estabas pasando un mal rato, Helga. —Dijo apurado—. Perdóname…

—Oh, cállate, por favor. —Cerró los ojos, fastidiada—. Detesto cuando te disculpas por estas tonterías. No era tu deber saberlo, idiota. De hecho, me hizo sentir más segura poder verte sin que supieses nada de lo que había pasado. Además, no es que te pusiera una vela todas las noches. Me acordé de ti sólo cuando te vi.

—¿Y después?

—Luego volvía a Hillwood por pura casualidad, pero era agradable. Y tú estabas por todos lados. Eres muy metiche.

—¿Lo soy?

—No me sentía bien. —Reconoció—. Y luego me regalaste chocolates.

—¿Te gustaron?

—¿Ves? —Gruñó—. Eso no es lo que debes preguntar. Debes decirme, en cambio, que lo hiciste sin pensar y que nunca lo volverás a hacer. No deberías regalar chocolates con tanta facilidad.

—Pensé que te gustaban.

—Ahora estás siendo irritante al propósito, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo siento, Helga. —Suspiró—. Ya lo has dicho, hay cosas de las que no me doy cuenta.

—Bravo, lo admitiste, ¿dónde está mi grabadora? —Hizo el además de buscar en sus bolsillos, pero Arnold detuvo su muñeca en el aire y la dejó sobre sus rodillas, donde había estado.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Con lo que sea que ha sucedido en la última hora. —Arqueó una ceja—. Ya que no somos amigos.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que no me hables?

—Pensé que no estabas enamorada de mí.

—No lo estoy. —Aclaró y, esta vez, sí lo miró directamente. Grandes, azules y honestos ojos Pataki—. Pero estoy pasando por un mal momento y no quiero que estés cerca. Se está creando un patrón, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo.

—Luego podremos ser amigos.

—¿Me lo estás ofreciendo?

—¿Me invitarás a tu boda? —Sonrió de medio lado.

—Si no haces ningún brindis.

—No lo haré, estaré bailando con Curly.

—Seguro. —Arrugó el ceño—. Ya vámonos, es tarde. Ya mañana podré ver esas iniciales. En la copa del árbol, ¿no?

—Ya deben haberse borrado. —Se levantó con renuencia y se rascó la nariz—. Ya estás muy viejo para subir árboles.

—Te tendré que informar que subí el gramófono yo sólo.

—¿En serio? —Helga se sacudió el pantalón y avanzó hasta la acera. Arnold la siguió en medio de sus preguntas incrédulas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Phoebe. Ambos entendían el trato implícito, una vez que llegaran tendría que acabarse, por lo menos hasta que las cosas dejaran de tener ese extraño doble sentido.

—Gerald me ayudó.

—Genial. —Agregó irónica.

Caminaron un rato más, en silencio, más tranquilos y menos felices, con las sombras mezclándose en el asfalto y la distancia volviéndose cada vez más corta. Aún habría muchas cosas qué contar, muchos secretos que revelar y un montón de aclaraciones. Esa noche, sin embargo, ya se había terminado para ellos.

Arnold se atrevió a hablar por última vez.

—Helga.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

* * *

(Dos años después)

The Seine Review llegaba a Hillwood de la mano de Helga G. Pataki. Habían considerado expandir sus horizontes en otras cuatro ciudades y varios empleados destacados fueron invitados a instalarse en sus lugares de origen y con la importante tarea de reinventar la revista. Con las secciones que consideraran importantes y siempre que se respetaran los principios que elaboraban las bases de su creación. Sólo aceptaron dos personas. Gabriel, ex novio y amigo de Helga, porque tenía familia y amigos a los que extrañaba. Helga, ex novia y amiga de Gabriel, porque encontraba que la familia de Phoebe y Gerald era la que mejor la había aceptado. Además, apenas se supo la noticia del ofrecimiento, Danielle le lloró tres veces por semana en el teléfono.

Llevaba tres meses tratando de organizar la oficina y todavía le faltaba un mundo. Tenía un cronograma previsto, pero a veces las circunstancias la demoraban en alcanzar sus metas mensuales. Por lo pronto ya tenía dos empleados y una sede muy modesta, cerca del viejo hogar Pataki, a la que tendría que poner mucho trabajo. Las ventas, aunque bajas, eran constantes. Ya había previsto varios meses de austeridad, así que no estaba tan estresada, pero le preocupaba que las cosas se pusieran peor dado que se acercaban las vacaciones y todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado por marcharse. Lo único que la animaba era el empecinamiento de Eugene, director cada vez más y más famoso, por presentar sus obras en el Teatro Circular. Ya le habían dedicado dos números y habían recibido varias cartas felicitándolos por el buen tino de haberle hecho una crónica en dos partes.

Distinto de lo que había supuesto, su llegada a Hillwood no tuvo que ser incómoda. Cuando pensó y repensó todos los inconvenientes que tendría que pasar para evitar a Arnold, mejor amigo del zopenco esposo de su mejor amiga, casi decide regresar y estarse quieta en Nueva York. Para su sorpresa y luego de la mudanza, Phoebe le informó que no tendría que hacer malabares ni saltos en el tiempo. Arnold se había marchado con Lucy a San Lorenzo por petición de sus padres. Volvía cada dos meses y se quedaba dos o tres días, pero siempre para asegurarse de brindar informes a la universidad en la que trabajaba. Al parecer se habían interesado en hacer una investigación. Era terriblemente absurdo, pero Arnold (como siempre) le veía el lado amable.

Se vieron una sola vez. En casa de Phoebe y Gerald una tarde de domingo. Comieron, conversaron, jugaron con Danielle y se despidieron luego de una larga caminata hasta la casa de huéspedes. Fiel a su palabra, Arnold no había intentado tener ningún tipo de contacto y no había insistido en el tema de los amigos que se conocen bien. Le ofreció, eso sí, acompañarla hasta su casa. Helga se negó de inmediato y le recordó que la suya estaba antes y que no tenía sentido darse la vuelta. Se quedó así, Arnold despidiéndose en el pórtico y ella avanzando con tranquilidad. Si las cosas seguían así, _quién sabe_, quizá no sería tan malo cuando volviera. En tres años ya habría pasado tiempo suficiente.

—Helga. —Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de una de las redactoras, todavía universitaria, que se esmeraba en hacer de todo para volverse indispensable. Se llamaba Samantha—. Tienes visita.

—¿Quién es? —Arqueó una ceja—. No será el de la renta de nuevo… Ya le mandé el cheque.

—No. —Soltó una risita nerviosa y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. No parecía ella misma—. Es el correo.

—¿El correo viene a visitarme? —Soltó con rudeza—. A ver, ¿qué pasa?, tenemos muchos trabajo acumulado…

—No la mates, Helga. Ha sido culpa mía. —Le llegó una voz ronca detrás de Samantha. La chica asintió y se disculpó en un susurro—. Te quería sorprender.

—No sabía que tenías novio, Helga. —Añadió Samantha antes de irse corriendo. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

—Buenos días. —Le sonrió de medio lado y alzó un montón de sobres blancos que tenía en la mano derecha—. Eres bastante popular.

—Le gustas a mi asistente, por qué no me sorprende. —Se levantó y rodeó el pequeño escritorio lleno de papeles adhesivos—. Y esas son cuentas, así que dámelas de una vez. A menos que pienses pagarlas, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Aprovechando tus contactos, Pataki. Ni siquiera me has saludado. —Se acercó para susurrarle en la oreja. Los ojos le brillaban con malicia—. Estás fingiendo para que nadie sepa que estuviste casada conmigo, ¿es eso?

—Cállate, Redmond. Y dame los sobres.

—Me apena encontrarte tan feliz cuando yo me siento tan miserable sin tus dosis diarias de ingenio. —Le entregó los sobres, su sonrisa se había ensanchado—. ¿Sabes lo que me costó encontrarte, de nuevo?

—Phoebe me contó que la llamaste, ¿a quién engañas? —Le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegra que Curly no te haya asesinado, ¿él también ha vuelto?

—No. Le gusta China. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero piensa regresar en un mes. Creo que es por Rhonda, pero nunca lo sabremos.

—¿Y tú?, ¿sólo has venido a verme? —Titubeó en su lugar, pensativa—. Me gustaría ir a tomar un café, pero estoy hasta la coronilla de papeleo acumulado. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Me voy a quedar para siempre. —Dijo con solemnidad y Helga se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando—. De hecho, planeaba invertir en el Seine de Nueva York, pero me dijeron que estabas aquí. Como sigo enamorado de ti, he venido a ofrecerte mi dinero. Recordarás que soy billonario, muy guapo y alto. ¿No te sientes como en una película?

—Ya. Entonces me darás tu apoyo y tu belleza y me enamoraré de ti y seremos ricos, bellos y billonarios juntos. Además de bohemios, porque tenemos una revista literaria.

—Y haremos obras de caridad. No podemos dejar de ser altruistas.

—Cierto.

Se miraron y no demoraron mucho en comenzar a reírse a carcajadas. Se asomaron Samantha y Maurice, el otro estudiante en prácticas, para curiosear y se les quedó grabada la poco usual imagen de Helga Pataki riéndose a carcajadas. Más a Maurice que a Samantha, ella de hecho estaba muy interesada en el visitante. Se fueron silenciosamente cuando la risa se fue apagando y los ojos de Helga comenzaron a ver todo con cuidado. Les había quedado muy claro que la rubia odiaba a los metiches.

—Me alegra verte, Alan. —Le dijo con sinceridad—. Te había extrañado.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Helga. —Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, pero su mano no se detuvo más de lo necesario—. Te ha crecido el cabello.

—Un poco, sí.

—Ya sé que estás apurada, pero el sábado iré a recogerte para ir a almorzar. —Se acomodó la corbata y Helga se fijó que todavía llevaba la cámara colgada al cuello—. He venido con auspicios, no míos, sino de Curly. Me dijo que viniera primero y te los ofreciera porque él iba a tardar y suponía que necesitabas un socio de inmediato. Así que estaré haciendo tratos contigo en su nombre.

—Así que al final si conseguí que un billonario financiara la revista.

—Pero no por amor. —Dijo con la voz ronca, ligeramente sarcástica.

—No, claro que no.

—Por amistad. —Alzó una ceja—. Suena mejor, ¿no?

—Muchísimo mejor. —Le dio una palmada en el pecho—. Ahora vete, me estás distrayendo y tengo que avanzar.

—Me marcho, entonces. —Le guiñó el ojo y Helga se sintió enrojecer. Alan se rio y avanzó hasta el marco de la puerta. Helga insistió en que se fuera y en el último minuto, Alan se detuvo y buscó en los bolsillos del sobretodo azul que traía encima. Sacó un sobre, blanco como los demás que tenía en la mesa, y se lo lanzó con cuidado—. No te la iba a entregar, pero te has sonrojado.

Helga alzó una ceja, pero el hombre alto y delgado, de perfil elegante, ya se había marchado. Dejó que sus sentimientos se relajaran un momento y sólo cuando sintió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, se animó a ver el sobre.

Venía de San Lorenzo.

Al principio su cerebro no entendió. La conexión le vino lentamente y la curiosidad se volvió una necesidad imperiosa. Cerró la puerta de la oficina con llave y movió la silla de su escritorio hasta la ventana. La carta se había humedecido entre sus palmas y le asaltaba el mismo sentimiento de culpa que había tenido el día de la fiesta, además de una vaga sensación de molestia. Consideró abrir la carta en la noche, en su casa, cuando estuviera más tranquila. Le pareció tonto, nunca iba a estar tranquila. Se tragó todas sus emociones y rasgó el sobre. Se sorprendió cuando encontró cuatro hojas de letra grande y ondulada. Estaba escrita a pluma, le daba clase. La firma era bonita, simple y con cuatro letras.

Era de Lucy.

_Helga,_

_Me alegro si esta carta te ha sorprendido. Eres una mujer muy difícil de tratar y tus emociones, cuando no son cínicas, son interesantes. Espero que no creas que suelo escribir de esta manera, pero dado lo que conozco de tu personalidad, supuse que una pregunta sobre tu salud te la tomarías como broma. _

_Te escribo porque no tengo otra alternativa. Como debes haber adivinado, o te habrán contado, estoy en San Lorenzo con Arnold. No tengo ganas de ir hasta Hillwood si con una carta puedo decirte todo lo que deseo decirte. Verás, estoy muy enojada contigo. Confío en que esta declaración despertará la curiosidad suficiente en ti para que termines de leer esta carta. Ya has llegado tan lejos, no claudiques. _

_Cuando nos conocimos fue un poco injusto. Tú no sabías casi nada sobre mí, pero yo ya sabía muchas cosas sobre ti. Tuve la oportunidad de reunirme con las tres personas que más interés han mostrado en tus asuntos. Unos con más entusiasmo que otros. Como novia de Arnold, me correspondía reunirme con su mejor amigo, la esposa de este, y llevarme bien con ambos. Por amor, ya lo debes saber. De todos los recuerdos, el que más correspondió con la realidad fue el de Gerald. Dijo que eras inteligente, pero que tu inteligencia era maliciosa. Phoebe, en cambio, me habló como la mejor amiga que es. Me dijo que eras inteligente, dura a ratos, pero principalmente buena. No que nada de eso sea cierto, pero creo que dura es un adjetivo que te queda pequeño. El más subjetivo, sin embargo, fue Arnold. Se río de lo que Gerald me estaba advirtiendo y me dijo que eras una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido. Nada más. Supuse que Gerald exageraba. _

_Me saludaste y supe inmediatamente que no te caía bien. No lo entendí. Pensé que quizá era la casualidad, no todo el mundo tiene que llevarse bien a la primera. Me sorprendí, sin embargo, porque entre adultos se supone que es más fácil mantener la compostura. Nunca en mi vida he hecho tantos intentos por tratar de agradarle a alguien tan abiertamente grosero. Ahora me siento tonta cuando lo recuerdo, pero no te culpo, ya aprendí. Supongo que estuviste pasando por un mal momento, intenté preguntarle a Arnold, pero no ha querido decirme. _

_Estuve considerando una posibilidad absurda por mucho tiempo. Incluso durante el tiempo en el que te fuiste después de esa noche en el Karaoke Klub. La posibilidad se volvió algo más cuando recordé los pormenores del último viaje de Arnold a Nueva York. Se quedó contigo. Me preguntaba si ese tipo de atención era natural. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta que ustedes no se veían con frecuencia. Entonces volví a pensar en tu actitud y tus sarcasmos. Era evidente, lo debería saber yo que trabajo con niños. Estabas enamorada de mi prometido. _

_Esto no es, por cierto, una carta para insultarte. Podría serlo, pero no tendría sentido. Es un reclamo, porque yo también estoy enamorada de Arnold. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta. Por lo que sé, estuvieron quince o dieciséis años viéndose diariamente. Si el sentimiento ha durado hasta ahora, ¿qué estuviste haciendo en todo ese tiempo?_

_Me gustaría poder repetírtelo con más retórica, de esa que conocerás, estoy segura. Sin embargo, está el detalle ese del que también quiero hablarte. Es que esta es la primera y última carta que te escribiré y espero, de todo corazón, que no me respondas. El problema es que tú has tenido dieciséis años en los que no has hecho nada. Yo he tenido siete. Te he ganado. Me pidió que me casara con él, aquí, en San Lorenzo. Fue una tarde muy romántica y de verdad que no me lo esperaba. Me dijo muchas cosas que no te contaré porque son mías, pero espero que te las estés imaginando. Hemos llevado este compromiso casi por cinco años. No ha habido nadie que lo impida y cinco años son igual que dieciséis si siempre estás perdiendo el tiempo. _

_No sé si está enamorado de ti, Helga. Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. Te informo que nos hemos separado hace algún tiempo. Lo he dejado yo porque Arnold no se da cuenta de las cosas. Y esa noche con Danielle pasó algo muy raro de lo que no tengo ganas de enterarme. Siempre está hablando de ti y ya no afirma con tanta seguridad. Es muy irritante, la verdad. La irritación puede ganarle al amor, creo. No sé cómo lo manejas tú, quizá deberías aconsejarme. No, olvídalo, no quiero verte hasta que pase mucho tiempo. Al final, quizá yo también soy inmadura. _

_En San Lorenzo hay mucha gente interesante, deberías visitarlo dentro de dos o tres años, cuando ya me haya ido. Es lo único que te pido._

_Saludos,_

_Lucy._

_P.D. Los padres de Arnold están muy tristes._

—¿Yo soy la grosera?

Se desinfló en el asiento. Tenía que pasar mucho para que alguien se atreviera a hablarle con tanta altanería. Tenía que pasar una vida llena de coraje y superar la furia helada de sus ojos. La carta no tenía sentimientos, pero el tono de la persona que la había escrito era muy claro. Helga se sentía insultada, impotente, molesta y, sobre todo, exagerada y ridículamente sorprendida. No sabiendo nada y aunque lo hubiese sabido todo, no encontraba la manera de encajar todas las insinuaciones malvadas con el recuerdo de la mujer que se las había escrito. Las había puesto adrede, algunas más explícitas que otras, porque sabía que entendería. Era un poco sabelotodo, asumiendo cosas que no tenían fundamento. Ahora la dejaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja, ¿qué demonios había pasado y por qué estaba metida ella en todo el embrollo?

Guardó la carta en un cajón con llave de su oficina. Trató de olvidarse de ella y casi después de dos horas lo logró. Tuvo que terminar la jornada muy tarde, por haber perdido el tiempo de la mañana, hizo horas extras en la noche. Le faltaba la mitad del trabajo editorial y tenía reunión con algunos auspiciadores al día siguiente y a primera hora. Llego a la solitaria casa Pataki sin ánimos y se tiró en el sofá. Se durmió de inmediato, con la ropa del día y el recuerdo fastidioso de la carta. Soñó que un sobre blanco, mil veces más grande que ella, quería tragársela. Corrió como loca por todas partes, desde Paris hasta el espacio. Se levantó sobresaltada y con la sensación no haber dormido nada.

* * *

Está caminando, a media tarde, por la ruta que bordea el parque antes de llegar a su casa. No le gusta llegar temprano, nunca hay nadie y el espacio es tan amplio que hasta el sonido más breve y quedo hace eco en las paredes y columnas. No duerme en su habitación. Ha preferido quedarse en la primera planta, dormir en el sillón y ver televisión hasta tarde. Nunca apaga la luz del recibidor y la cocina hace ruidos raros en los que prefiere no pensar. La casa es muy grande para una sola persona. Incluso Danielle, tan acostumbrada a curiosear sin pedir permiso, no quiere revisar las habitaciones del segundo piso. La suya sí, es la única a la que no le tiene reticencia y a la que siempre entra para buscar la antigua muñeca que conserva sobre la cama.

No quiere convertirse en la vieja de la cuadra que colecciona gatos hasta el hartazgo. Es una decisión que viene planteándose desde hace algún tiempo. Va a vender la casa y se comprará un departamento en algún lugar bonito del centro. Cerca a un parque, para que Danielle todavía tenga donde jugar. Sí, eso estaría bien, menos espacio que limpiar los fines de semana.

Se distrae un poco con las flores y escucha pasos apresurados a su espalda. Voltea lo más pronto que puede, pero ha sido demasiado lenta. Le han agarrado la muñeca con tanta fuerza que ha cerrado los ojos por el repentino dolor. Es casi un golpe. Parpadea confundida y le cuesta, pero se libera en un manotazo fuerte que le deja la piel ardiendo. No tiene tiempo ni para empezar a soltar amenazas y desplantes, cuando siente que le vuelven a tomar la mano. Esta vez en menos violento.

—¡Helga!

Es la primera vez en su vida que lo ve tan descompuesto. Le corre el sudor por el rostro, está pálido y su mirada está intranquila. Trae toda la ropa desarreglada, los jeans llenos de polvo y la camisa semi abrochada y arrugada. Está tan despeinado que da risa, Helga se reiría si no estuviese muriéndose de curiosidad. Mira la mano que todavía la está agarrado y se pregunta cómo es que su vida cambia tan rápido en tan poco tiempo. Está bronceado como la primera vez que se lo encontró. Decide no molestarse por el dolor y prefiere que Arnold comience a explicar qué clase de espíritu ancestral lo ha poseído. Ah, claro, y de paso… ¿no se suponía que estaba en San Lorenzo?

—¿Qué… cómo… Arnold?

—¿Es cierto que te vas a ir? —La ignora y su voz es demandante—. ¿Por qué te vas?

—Por trabajo… ¿qué te pasa? —Hace el intento de liberarse, pero Arnold no se mueve un ápice—. Suéltame

—¿A dónde?

—Me voy a China. —Se molesta consigo misma por contestarle—. Nada que te importe. ¿Ya me sueltas?

—¿Por qué? —Agrega apresurado—. ¿Con quién?

—Con la reina de Inglaterra, es para buscar un piso que le guste. —Responde sarcástica y la mirada de Arnold es espantosa, terriblemente seria.

—Dime.

—Me voy yo sola, ya he viajado en avión antes, no te desesperes. —No puede evitar burlarse, Arnold la está poniendo nerviosa—. Te mandaré una postal, ¿es eso lo que quieres no?

—No. —Le suelta la mano—. Quiero que te quedes.

No, a ver, espérate un momentito. UN MOMENTO. A Helga le comienza a doler el estómago y no es natural, no es natural porque ya tiene como treinta y tantos y se siente mucho como si tuviera veinte y pocos. Pocos.

—No, ¿qué?, ¿qué aca… qué has dicho?

—¿Por qué siempre estás huyendo?

—Yo no… espera, creo que estás… ¿me estás acusando? —Arruga el ceño—. A ver melenudo, podrás haber crecido, pero sigues siendo un alfeñique debilucho. Y todavía puedo machacarte, así que ya me estás soltando.

Arnold, nuevamente, la ignoró.

—¿Ahora cuánto te vas a demorar en regresar? —La voz se ha elevado—. ¿Un año?, ¿dos?, ¿doce?, ¿para qué?

—¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza? —Se enoja. Tan tranquila que estaba con su tarde de viernes y venía… _este_, los insultos se le atoraban en la garganta, a arruinarle el buen humor—. ¡Me voy por tres días!, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

Tres días. Uno, dos, tres. No, pues, es que tres días vistos así, no eran nada. Tres días, ¿no?, a Arnold debió llegarle la epifanía. Suavizó su agarre y su expresión era una mezcla de incredulidad/enojo/vergüenza/alivio. Una situación muy rara de ver en el rostro de alguien. Una circunstancia muy graciosa, en realidad. Helga se agarró la muñeca lastimada y se la masajeó con cuidado. Arnold seguía perdido en el eco de las voces que resonaban en su cabeza. Sí, sería una mirada soñadora y entretenida, pero estaban en medio de la calle y, si hubiese sido cualquier otro, luego de un intento de secuestro. La carcomía la curiosidad, pero Helga sabía manejar el entusiasmo. Fastidiar a Arnold iba a ser tan sencillo.

—¿Tres días? —Repitió con la mirada perdida—. Eso no fue lo que Gerald… vaya, tres días.

—Está bien, Arnold, te entiendo. —Dijo condescendiente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Vamos, mira, ahí hay una banca. Sentémonos y me cuentas. ¿Qué te parece?

Arnold asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el incómodo asiento. Helga todavía se sobaba la muñeca.

—¿Y bien? —Lo apuró—. ¿Qué fue todo eso?, ¿tú no estabas en San Lorenzo?

—Vacaciones. Me quedo este mes. —Le explicó distraído, mirando al frente—. Llegué ayer y hoy me encontré con Phoebe y Gerald.

—¿Y te dijeron que me mudaba a la Luna? —Se rió—. No molestes, melenudo, te estabas hiperventilando.

—Sí, bueno. —Arrugó el ceño—. Gerald me dijo que te ibas de nuevo.

—¿Y luego qué?, ¿saliste corriendo a buscarme por todas las calles de la ciudad? —Bromeó.

Arnold tosió, incómodo.

—No fastidies. —Dijo perpleja—. Eso es… eso es…

—No lo hice. —La cortó—. Te fui a buscar a la oficina y me dijeron que ya te habías ido. Me dijeron que siempre tomas este camino y… no lo sé.

—Oh, bueno, eso es menos patético que salir corriendo por la ciudad sin música de fondo. —Bufó—. Ya ves, creo que todavía no te han hecho soundtrack.

—No sé si no me estás preguntando porque no quieres saber o porque ya sabes y estás burlándote.

Interesante.

—Te preguntaré, ¿por qué me buscabas Arnoldo? —Sonrió en una mueca—. ¿Te debo algo?

La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa. Cuando Arnold se volteó y le sonrió de vuelta, se puso más nerviosa todavía.

—De hecho, Pataki. Me debes un montón de cosas. —Helga quiso contestar, pero Arnold fue más rápido—. Todavía no has bailado conmigo en el Teatro Circular, eso para empezar. Dijiste que ibas a ir a verme a Nueva York, pero terminé buscándote yo a ti todos los días. Me debes un montón de desayunos aquí, ya que no vivo en Nueva York. Te invité a bailar, de nuevo, en la boda de Gerald y Phoebe. No pasó nunca, te la pasaste dando vueltas con Curly y, si mal no recuerdo, desaparecieron por un largo rato. —Hizo una pausa—. Y lo último y muy importante, porque me estoy muriendo de sueño, me debes una taza de café.

_Ja_, resopló y se quedó callada. Helga nunca se quedaba callada. Arnold comenzó a entender, más o menos, la necesidad que tenía todo el mundo de tener un celular con videocámara. Si pudiera, la estaría grabando. Como no puede, hace algo mejor, se fija en los detalles en los que no se había fijado antes. Las cejas alzadas, los ojos grandes y sorprendidos, los labios apretados en una línea de censura (seguramente quiere hablar) y el cabello, todavía corto, que le cubre las mejillas. Alguna vez tenía que pasar, que Helga se quedara callada y sorprendida, reconociendo la victoria ajena. Estos momentos deberían premiarse, como en las olimpiadas, con laureles y medallas de honor.

—¿Y has venido corriendo nada más para echármelo en cara? —La voz le sale estrangulada—. Qué horrible de tu parte, Arnoldo.

—Helga, me han contado que has estado saliendo con Alan. La última vez me dijiste que te estabas divorciando y que estabas separándote antes de esa. Te lo pregunto porque tú siempre estás haciendo lo que quieres y no creo que sea justo. Yo también tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiero. Lucy y yo ya no estamos juntos.

—Ya lo sé. —Si se seguía hablando se iba a tragar la lengua.

—¿Cómo? —Le tocaba a él volver a su lugar, al del inocente que se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente—. ¿Quién te ha contado?

—Ella.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más específica?

—No.

—Bien. —Dijo con molestia—. No me digas nada, entonces.

—No lo haré.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Estás saliendo con Alan?

—Sí.

_Como amigos_. Por alguna razón… no, qué mierda, ya no había tiempo para eufemismos. Por Arnold, por su expresión cansada, por su semi declaración y la voz ronca que parecía seria. Sí, nuevamente, por Arnold. Por eso no podía hablar. No tenía ganas de nada, de escucharlo quizá, de que el tiempo se acabara en esa banca y en ese viernes. A lo mejor se acababa de una vez.

—Helga, si tuviéramos nueve años, te diría que me gustas. —Hizo una pausa—. Ya sabes, me gustas _gustas_.

¿Qué era eso en el estómago?, ¿había almorzado bien ese día?

—Pero ya no tenemos nueve años, ¿no?

No, no. Definitivamente nueve años, no. Se sentía bien ser tan mayor, al menos ya no le sudaban las manos. Se sentía más segura en su cuerpo.

—¿Es muy pronto si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti?

Era una provocación. Una provocación, qué descarado, Helga no lo podía creer. ¿Qué le habían hecho al cabeza de balón?, se lo habían cambiado. Así no lo conocía.

—Me has gustado desde que tenía tres años. —Comienza bajito, pero se aclara la garganta y sube la voz. No va a perder de ninguna manera—. ¿A ti qué te parece?

Entonces hace eso que Helga no recordaba que podía hacer. Se acerca, le está sonriendo claro, se acerca muchísimo y por supuesto que es un beso. Sólo que no es un beso como se lo esperaba. Le ha vuelto a tomar la mano, con gentileza (ese lado de él si lo conoce), la sube y le acaricia los dedos antes de besarlos. Se le calienta la mano, el brazo, los pies y la cara. Le quema la piel en los lugares más evidentes y eso es todo. No hay música, ni temblores, ni el mundo convertido en una hazaña para la imaginación. Sería más romántico si hubiese sido con Dino Spumoni cantando en un disco de vinilo, en el Teatro Circular, con los trajes que se habían puesto para la fiesta en el Chez Paris y con la calidez de la noche descalza luego del Karaoke Klub. Ha esperado tanto tiempo, no reconoce ese tipo de paciencia en sí misma. Se desliza despacio, separándose un momento y soportando el desborde, avanza y le gustaría llorar para liberarse de la pesadez que tiene atiborrada en el pecho. Se ríe, mejor, abrazada al cuello de Arnold, tratando de acostumbrarse a un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Arnold la abraza de vuelta, pone una mano en su nuca y le acaricia el cuello mientras se ríe con ella.

Es Danielle quien los descubre, todavía abrazados, y los señala con el índice más acusador del mundo. Gerald llega poco después, asustado y sudando toda la preocupación de un padre sobreprotector. Se le alivia el espíritu cuando descubre a Danielle delante de una pareja en una banca. Se le alborota el alma, el corazón y las entrañas cuando descubre que la pareja le es muy familiar. Parece que ha rejuvenecido veinte años cuando los observa con los ojos abiertísimos (quizá por efecto de las cejas que se le han subido a lo más alto de la frente) y los señala, igual que Danielle, y se le atoran las preguntas en la lengua. No se puede creer que Helga haya terminado por ganarle la esposa, la hija y el mejor amigo. Le parece estar viviendo una pesadilla espantosa.

Pasarán algunos años para que pueda vivir con la realidad, pasarán años y quizá décadas para que acepte su derrota, pasará una vida y otras después de esa para que Helga deje de recordárselo cada vez que tienen la oportunidad de encontrarse (que es casi todos los días). Eso sí, no pasará mucho para que Danielle crezca un poco más y empiece a trepar árboles y descubra y declare en la cena familiar (con Arnold y Helga incluidos, por supuesto) que ha encontrado una inscripción en lo más alto del viejo Pete. Es un secreto encriptado en las iniciales que conoce de memoria y que se ha conservado, quién sabe si por buena fortuna, a pesar de las ondulaciones climáticas de la naturaleza. Lo sellan de inmediato y no pasa mucho para que todos comiencen a llamarlo indiscretamente _el secreto del viejo Pete_.

A Danielle le parece que su árbol, Árbol, en el jardín de su casa también está preparado para guardar confidencias.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(1) **Estoy haciendo referencia a _The Paris Review_. Le he puesto Seine por el río.

**Retoños.**

Me sinceraré un poco antes de comenzar mi parloteo. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa con el final de este fanfic, siento que estoy cargando con las expectativas de todo el mundo y no quiero arruinarlo. Ya saben que el proyecto tuvo un comienzo muy modesto, era un one-shot y nada más. Luego se agrandó y agrandó y se complicó y todo era, de pronto, más divertido. Me gustaría pensar que he logrado poner contento a todo el mundo, pero sé que eso es imposible. Quiero, nada más, que sepan que no ha sido un final a la loca. Todo ha sido pensado y repensado para darle sentido. No me excusaré si sienten que hay algo fundamentalmente reprochable (que sea la primera vez no le da derecho a ser mediocre), pero sería genialísimo de su parte contármelo. Bueno, eso nada más.

Han sido 35 páginas de word. He superado un récord personal. Lo peor es que estaba más largo, pero he tenido que recortar y alargar escenas. A ver, les comento lo que me parece que podría requerir un poco de lo que estaba pensando cuando _pensaba_ en lo que hacía.

Creo que he resuelto todas las dudas que pudieran haber quedado en los fanfics anteriores. Los he releído y me he quedado con las más importantes, por eso habrán notado que he citado mucho. Qué intertextual está esto. La única duda que he dejado y que no les pienso responder, qué mala soy, es la de por qué Arnold y Helga se fueron cada uno por su lado cuando estaban en el colegio. Lo había escrito en un diálogo, pero me quiero guardar algunas cosas. Quizá algún día me den ganas de escribir más sobre este universo. Por lo pronto se habrán dado cuenta que todos los finales abiertos tienen sentido y correspondencia con lo que he puesto aquí. Obviamente no ha sido premeditado, pero me alegro de haberlo puesto ambiguo porque me ha dado libertad de escribir esta última parte como yo quería.

Otra cosa que habrán notado y no sé si me querrán matar. No he hecho que se besen. ¡Lo sé!, yo también estaba frustrada conmigo misma, he escrito el final con el beso y todo, pero no quedaba. Quedaba como que así, bien simplón. Entonces busqué y rebusqué y plum, qué mejor referencia que la serie misma. Me encanta cuando Arnold le besa la mano luego de la cita en el Chez Paris. Ya sé que están grandes, pero creo que es un detalle que Arnold recordaría así sea un denso de lo peor. Ah, les contaré como anécdota que pensaba reunirlos en el aeropuerto, con Arnold persiguiéndola... luego me di cuenta que son influencias de las comedias románticas y decidí cortarla con el dramatismo. He puesto un poquito de violencia porque ME ENCANTÓ escribirlo. No hay otra razón. Además creo que es bien sutil.

Ahora, qué me falta... ¡los personajes!, los he reivindicado a todos. Venga, es la primera vez que lo hago. Incluso con Lucy, esa carta me costó una barbaridad escribirla. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacer que conversara con Helga sin que fuera una especie de pelea... así que la carta se me acomodó. La primera vez me salió muy diplomática, como que una Lucy idiota que va y le da consejos a su "rival" para que sea buena y le cuide al amor de su vida... blablabla. La segunda vez me salió muy cliché, así de 'apártate perra', así que la borré. Esta es mi mejor término medio. Ojalá les haya gustado. Ya vieron que todo tiene solución en esta vida.

Les confesaré algo, el final era en la escena en la que Arnold pregunta por los zapatos de Helga. Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy malvada. Pero no crean que lo he forzado. Si me hubiese parecido un final natural créanme que lo hubiese dejado así. Lo que pasa es que ese final era muy de morondanga después de todas las insinuaciones. Me leí los fanfics, como les comentaba, y ¡dios santo!, no sabía que había puesto tanto doble sentido. Esos dos se están coqueteando casi siempre. Creo que por eso les molestaban los finales abiertos... je. EL siguiente final era horrible, no les contaba nada, era desde la perspectiva de los nietos... muertos ya los dos. Vale, es broma, ese lo escribí por perder el tiempo. No se preocupen, la idea no progresó. Este final uno más o menos a lo que **vampi** (ojalá te haya gustado cariño, estoy cruzando los dedos) me había pedido. Nada que los dejara en la duda. Y creo que ha sido justo, mientras escribía el párrafo de los veintisiete años me di cuenta que era justo un final cerrado.

Sobre la relación, creo que lo he explicado en la conversación, pero por si las dudas. Arnold y Helga no avanzaban nada porque siempre estaban hablando del pasado. Siempre era 'oye, me gustabas' y 'oye, has escrito sobre cuando éramos jóvenes'. No pues, uno no logra nada recordando todo el tiempo. Además había mucho resentimiento por el hecho de que siempre estaban prometiéndose cosas tontas. 'Ya te veo', 'cuando se pueda', sí claro, era culpabilidad. Helga porque no quería admitir que le seguía gustando Arnold y Arnold porque no quería admitir que Helga le había comenzado a gustar. Pero no está tan relacionado con la inmadurez, es más la responsabilidad. Ambos tienen sus propias vidas y sólo porque se la pasan bien uno o dos días cada tres o cuatro años no quiere decir que puedan tener una relación. Ahora mismo sé que estoy dejando todo sobre la marea. Arnold se queda un mes y Helga tiene que seguir trabajando con Alan y Curly. Ambos viajan muchísimo. Como les dije, uno no se casa por que sí (ni se compromete, claro). Por supuesto que he dejado dudas, pero como lo prometí, no son dudas _qué pasó_, son dudas _qué pasará_ y creo que una historia siempre debe dejar eso. ¡Y claro que se presta a una continuación!, como todo, pero por ahora estaré concentrada en otras cosas.

Ya no digo nada más, dejaré que ustedes me cuenten. Por ahora, les agradezco muchísimo que hayan seguido todo hasta el final. Las alertas, los favoritos y los review han sido mi motivación. Si en algo les ha parecido interesante esta historia, les pediría (que por ser el final) me lo dijeran. Por supuesto que acepto críticas, sugerencias y correcciones ortográficas.

Ya nos veremos pronto en otro fanfic.

**Anónimos nunca tan anónimos.**

**Polly. **Mi Polly encantadora, aquí está el final cerrado que me has pedido. Ojalá te haya gustado. Te avisaré que no sólo has ayudado en la secuela de este sino en la de todos los que continúo. Ya sabes que siempre estoy esperando tus review. ¡Gracias por todo, cariño! Ya me contarás que te ha parecido este. Te dejo muchos abrazos ;) Nos vemos prontísimo.

**Ariel. **Me demoré más de un mes, creo. Pero aquí estoy. Gracias niña querida ;) ya te apapacho por el msn.

**hel201. **Aw, qué bonito lo que me escribes cariño. Me alegra saber que Alan te gusta. Ya ves que le tengo mucho cariño. No te disculpes, yo estoy contenta con que lo hayas seguido y hayas escrito el review. De veras que te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te haya gustado. Ya cerramos un universo. Nos vemos prontísimo. ¡Un abrazo y un beso! ;)

Lo se siempre, ahora más que está tan azulito y grande.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
